Ankle
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Sara hurts her ankle at the lab and Catherine tries to keep Grissom from finding out, but Sara's ankle isn't the only secret being kept around the lab. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

12-28-06

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of CSI because my name is not Anthony Zuiker. I know it's sad, but true.

**Ankle**

"Sidle." Sara answered the phone while setting down her print brush and dust. She'd been dusting the entire interior of a car for the past hour and she could use the break.

_"Sara, it's Catherine. I need your help for a re-enactment."_ Catherine Willows said over the phone.

"Hold on a minute." Sara was currently in the garage with their boss Gil Grissom and coworker Nick Stokes. Sara turned to Grissom and covered the mouth piece.

"Hey Griss, it's Catherine. She says she needs my help with a re-enactment." He nodded.

"Go ahead. Nick and I will finish this." Sara began to walk away.

"Ok where are you?"

_"'Lay out room. You may want to put some shorts on for this though."_ Sara was puzzled.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Sara hung up and detoured to the locker room for some shorts.

She found Catherine in the layout room dressed in shorts just as she was.

"Catherine, what's going on?" Catherine explained the situation to the young brunette.

"I need you to walk around in these and tell me what you think."

"Umm Catherine, I don't know how to walk around in those." Catherine dropped the stockings and shoes she was holding out to her. The shock wore off quickly.

"I guess I'll have to show you. Here put these on." Catherine retrieved the stockings from the floor and handed them to Sara to put on. Sara watched Catherine put them on just as she had done a year ago on a case with a photographer then copied the older woman's movements.

"Ok, slip your feet into these and it's like walking on your tip toes." Catherine explained.

"I can't imagine walking around like that all day would be comfortable." Sara said and slid her feet into the shoes. She tried to walk as Catherine had described and almost immediately stumbled forward. Luckily Catherine was there to catch her.

"May I ask why you have never worn heels before?"

"It's a long and depressing story, Catherine." Sara answered. Catherine accepted the answer and walked with her until she got the hang of it.

"You should wear these more often. They make your legs look amazing." Catherine observed as she watched Sara continue walking.

"Thanks, it won't cooperate with the job though. How do you do this? Me feet are killing me."

"It just takes practice. Just keep walking around with those; I'm going to go set up my experiment." Catherine left the room and Sara kept walking. Her attention was diverted when Greg Sanders walked by.

"Wow! I knew you had great legs, but, hot damn." At the moment she looked up, she fell. "Oww, shit." Sara cursed and held her ankle. Greg was at her side.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to be ok?"

"Just go page Catherine please. She was supposed to be in here with me." Greg did as he was told and Catherine reappeared moments later.

"What the hell happened?"

"I lost my concentration when Greg complimented my legs. I think it's sprained."

"Alright don't move. Greg, come with me." Catherine directed. In the hallway she spoke quietly.

"Go get an ice pack and don't let Grissom see you. We all know how he is about her." Greg nodded and moved quickly through the halls. Catherine poked her head in to update Sara.

"Greg went to get you ice. I will be right back and then I will take you to the emergency room." She left before Sara could protest.

Catherine found Nick first.

"Hey, I need your help with Sara." She had forgotten that he was working with Grissom and was unaware that the man in question was near by.

"What do you need?" The Texan asked.

"Come with me."

"Sure, just let me tell Grissom." He started to walk away, but Catherine grabbed his arm.

"No. That's ok I'll just get Warrick to help me. Don't say anything." Nick was confused but nodded to Catherine's retreating form. Grissom came out of the room he was in and Nick knew he had heard the conversation.

"What was that about?"

"No idea boss. I'm going back to work." Grissom shook his head and went back to work. He knew that if it was something serious, then somebody would tell him.

Catherine found Warrick in the AV lab, "Hey can you come with me please? It's important." He had no choice but to follow her since she had already left. He found them in the layout room where Sara was still sprawled out on the floor and Greg was holding an icepack to her foot.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked.

"Greg distracted her and she fell down. Pick her up. We need to get her out of the building and to the emergency room." He did as he was told.

"Did anyone happen to tell Grissom that Sara got hurt on the job? He needs to fill out the paperwork."

"No we didn't. Now let's go." Catherine demanded. Warrick sighed and lifted Sara off the ground.

"Girl, don't you eat anything?" Sara laughed and nodded her head.

"Don't you think we should tell Grissom? He could go with me and you could all keep working." Sara suggested.

"It's too late. It's partially my fault you got hurt anyway." Catherine said as she led the group to the car. Warrick just carried Sara out of the building and set her in the car.

"Grissom is going to be pissed that nobody told him about this right away." He told Catherine more than anyone, but nobody missed the undertone about his statement in his subtle reference to Sara. Catherine ignored him and started the car. Warrick climbed in the passenger seat to carry her into the hospital. Greg went back inside to await the report of Sara's injury.

Grissom was making rounds to check on everyone's progress and could only find Greg. Greg was busy and deflected his questions about the whereabouts of Sara, Catherine and Warrick. He wandered into the AV lab.

"Hey Archie, have you seen Warrick, Catherine or Sara?"

"Not for a while. Catherine came in and told Warrick she needed help. I don't know what happened after that."

"Thanks Archie." Grissom said and left. He pulled out his cell phone and called Catherine since she seemed to be the center of it all.

_"Willows."_

"Where are you, Sara and Warrick?" He demanded.

_"Oh well we're out of the building. We'll be back shortly."_ Just then he heard someone speak to her.

_"Excuse me, Ms. Willows? I have an update on Sara's condition. She just came out of x-ray and from her preliminary exam; it looks like her ankle might have a fracture. As soon as I know for sure then I will let you know."_

_"Thank you, doctor."_ Grissom heard this and was practically running out of the door.

"Catherine what the hell happened? Why are you at the hospital? What hospital are you at?" He demanded.

_"Okay, okay, calm down. We're at Desert Palm in the emergency room. When you get here, then I will tell you everything."_ Catherine told him and he hung up on her. She knew that he was pissed, but she wasn't sure what the real reason was. Was it because it was Sara that got hurt or because nobody told him promptly when it happened? She would soon find out.

Grissom burst through the door frantically looking for Catherine. As suspected, he couldn't find either her or Warrick, so he went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me. I need to see Sara Sidle. I believe she was brought in a little while ago with a foot injury." The nurse looked her up in the computer.

"Oh well, she is talking with the doctor is talking with her right now. If you could have a seat…"

"Would it be possible for me to meet with the doctor so I might gather any special care instructions? She is stubborn and I want to make sure that she does what the doctor tells her to do."

"Sure. Let me page the doctor. What's your name?"

"Gil Grissom" Grissom waited patiently while the nurse spoke with the doctor.

"Right this way, sir." The nurse led him to the curtained area containing Sara.

Catherine saw Grissom enter the emergency room and stopped Warrick from going to the waiting area. She watched him look around for her and Warrick. She knew he was pissed and decided against her better judgment to postpone the inevitable. "Catherine, what are you doing? Why are we hiding from Grissom?"

"Because he is too angry to listen right now."

"You know you're only digging a deeper hole for yourself right?"

"I know." Catherine sighed and moved to her seat in the waiting room when Grissom disappeared with the nurse behind the doors.

Grissom saw Sara on the bed with a cast around her ankle.

"Grissom? What are you doing here?" She was surprised and the doctor looked in the same direction she was.

"I was wondering the same thing about you. What the hell happened?"

"I fell down. I was helping Catherine with something. Greg distracted me and I fell down and hurt my ankle. I will be fine in a few days." She said dismissively.

"Miss Sidle, you have a fractured ankle. You will be in a cast for a few weeks and off work for tonight and tomorrow night. Who will be available to help you at home?"

"I will." Grissom said.

"No, you won't. I can take care of myself."

"No; you will need someone to help you for a day or two while you rest. If you keep complaining, then I can and will keep you here overnight to make sure you stay off of that foot. Here is a prescription for you in case the pain gets to be too much." The doctor handed the slip to a scowling Sara. Grissom was trying his best to hide a smug expression and failing miserably at it.

"Thank you. Can I go home now?" She said, with obvious forced politeness.

"Let me get your discharge papers and then you can go home." The doctor left them alone and Grissom sat on the edge of her bed.

"Honey, are you really okay?"

"Yes, Gil, I will be fine. Have you seen Catherine yet?"

"No, but that was an interesting act you put on for the doctor." Sara smiled.

"Thank you. I think that was one of my finer performances." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss and returned to his standing position just as the doctor returned with her discharge papers.

GSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but the rules haven't changed. I need you wonderful readers to hit that review button and tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue with this story. I do live p to my name and have put a few interesting twists in here.


	2. Chapter 2

"I caught up with Ms. Willows in the waiting room and updated her on your condition. Once she learned that you were in here with her, Mr. Grissom, she asked me to tell you that she and Warrick will see you back at the lab." Sara signed her papers and carefully hid her smile as did Grissom. Catherine was trying awfully hard to avoid meeting with Grissom anytime soon. Grissom carefully guided her to his car and drove her home.

"What are your plans for Catherine?" Sara asked, while he was busy hovering over her. He poured two pills from her new prescription into his palm and extended his hand to her.

"Here, take these. I want to know why she didn't want me to know. Before she found Warrick, she originally asked Nick to come help you. When he told her that he needed to let me know, she quickly told him to not worry about it and also not to say anything to me." Sara broke in.

"I think I might know why. It could be because it was me that got hurt and that they know you have feelings for me. They still think you're never going to act on them. Greg asked me the other day when I am going to stop pining for you. I told him I am not pining for you anymore. He just laughed and said 'yeah right and it snows in the desert.'" Grissom laughed.

"Nevertheless, I am going to have a little fun with her. Before I go back to work, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, but it can wait." She told him.

"What is it?"

"I need you. Like I said, it can wait." He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss she didn't hesitate to return.

"You better be in this bed when I get back."

"I will. I love you. Thanks for the ride home."

"I love you too, honey. Get some rest and I will see you later." With his last statement, he left her alone in their bed and returned to work.

****

He found his prey immediately upon entering the lab.

"Catherine, my office now, please." Warrick sent and 'I told you so' look her way and she sighed and followed Grissom to his office. He allowed her to enter first, then closed the door behind him and locked it. Catherine flinched at the sound of the lock sliding onto place.

"What's the matter Catherine? It's not like you to be so jumpy." He was thankful that her back was turned to him and he let a brief smile out before returning his face to its normal impassive state.

"Nothing's wrong. Can't a girl be jumpy once in a while?"

"What happened today?"

"Just tell me what you know and quit torturing me."

"I want to know two things. One, why didn't anybody tell me Sara got hurt? And two, why didn't you want me to know? Seeing as she got hurt on company time, I now need to fill out an accident report. So, tell me the answers I seek." He was having entirely too much fun at her expense. He agreed with Sara's hypothesis, already suspecting why Catherine didn't want him to know, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Both questions have the same answer; because it's Sara. It's no secret that the two of you have feelings for each other. Why you aren't acting on them is beyond me, but even more evident than your feelings is your protectiveness of her. You love her, don't you?" Catherine was trying to turn the tables, but she wasn't going to be successful.

"You need to be punished for your actions. As supervisor, I need to know what is going on in the lab at all times when it is under my purview. You deliberately went out of your way to not tell me important information about a member of my staff and left the building without telling anyone where you were going."

"The last part is not true. Greg knew we went to the emergency room." Catherine interrupted.

"That means Greg lied to me. Did you tell him to do that?"

"No. I sent him to get an icepack and only told him to not let you see him with it. I did not specifically say anything to him about our whereabouts." Grissom nodded.

"Tell me what happened. I want to hear your point of view for documentation purposes." Catherine took a breath and told her version of the story which was similar to Sara's.

"Ok. Go back to work while I decide what your punishment will be." Grissom dismissed her and she left quickly before he could change his mind. Grissom was paging Greg and Warrick to his office.

Both men showed up at the same time.

"Greg, wait in the break room and I will be with you shortly. Warrick close the door and have a seat. Greg nodded and left the room Warrick did as he was instructed.

"What happened tonight with Catherine?" Grissom began.

"I was working in the A/V lab with Archie when she came in telling me that she needed my help. I saw Sara on the floor and Greg was holding an ice pack to her ankle. They told me that Greg distracted her and she fell down. Catherine told me to carry her to the car, which I did. I asked her if anyone had told you yet because I know that there is paperwork to be done since she got hurt at work. She said nobody had told you. I said you would be pissed when you found out, but she didn't acknowledge me. We went to get a cup of coffee while waited on any more news about Sara. On our way back, we saw you in the waiting room in the hospital and once you went behind the doors to where Sara was, we left. I still don't know why she didn't tell you then and there what happened. We came back to the lab and I went back to work on my case. Is Sara going to be okay?" He asked.

"Thank you, Warrick. She will be fine in a few weeks. She fractured her ankle, and I took her home to rest. Per her doctor's orders, she will be out of work tomorrow night as well."

"Well tell her I hope the pain isn't too bad and I will see her when she gets back in a couple of days." Warrick said.

"I will tell her. I am going to see her after shift to see if she needs anything. Her doctor was adamant that she stay off that foot for two days. Could you please send Greg in?" Warrick nodded and went back to work.

"Please close the door, Greg." Greg did as he was told and he went through the same process that Warrick did.

"What did you say to her that distracted her?" Grissom asked after Greg finished his account of what happened.

"I told her that she had nice legs. She was wearing high heels and shorts. I'm a guy. I notice these things. I didn't know she was still learning how to walk in them though. Had I known, I would have kept my mouth shut and left her alone. I am sorry that she got hurt. Was it just a sprain like she thought?" Grissom shook his head and repeated what the doctor had said.

"Please tell her I am sorry and I hope she feels better soon."

"I will. Why did Catherine tell you to avoid me when Sara got hurt?"

"She said and I quote, 'Go get an ice pack and don't let Grissom see you. We all know how he is about her.'" Grissom nodded, as he processed this information.

"Well as punishment, your next shift will be unpaid for lying to me about where they were. Don't let me catch you again or the punishment will be more severe." Greg nodded and left quietly. Grissom let out a small smile as he thought about everyone's story. He filled out the appropriate paperwork for Sara's injury as well as disciplinary work for Catherine and Greg. The only thing he had to do now was deliver Catherine's punishment and then he could go home to his wife. Sighing, picked up the phone and paged Catherine to his office.

*****(At the same time Warrick was in Grissom's office)*****

Catherine was having a bite to eat in the break room when Greg came in.

"What's up?"

"Grissom asked me to wait in here while he talks to Warrick." Greg plopped down as Nick came in.

"What's wrong?" Catherine answered.

"Sara got hurt and we didn't tell Grissom. Now he is meeting with each of us to get our story." Nick was confused.

"Why didn't you want him to know? Is that what you needed my help for?" Catherine nodded.

"I wanted to avoid him until she was out of the hospital because we all know how he is about her. I have already talked to him and am awaiting my punishment. Warrick is in there now and Greg is in here waiting." Warrick came in.

"Greg, you're up." Greg got up and left and Warrick just claimed his seat.

"He already talked to me too. When you approached me in the hall, Grissom was in the next room. He heard everything. Anyone know how she is doing?" Warrick spoke.

"She has a fractured ankle. Doctor ordered two days bed rest and Grissom said he is going to make sure she gets it. He is going over there after shift to see if she needs anything." At that moment, Greg came back in and slumped in a new chair.

"My next shift will be unpaid because I lied to him about knowing where the two of you took Sara." Catherine's pager went off. –My office GG-

"Time to face the music." She told the men and walked away.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think Catherine's punishment will be? Shall I continue? I love reviews, so please boost my ego and leave one for me. I respond to each and everyone.

Have a great day! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be here." Warrick said and meant it. Shift was over now and they wanted to know what her punishment was.

"Close the door and have a seat." Just then his phone rang.

"Grissom….hi….no, I'm not at the moment. … yes, I can do that. …. I know what you are referring to. ….okay, I will see you later. …. You're welcome, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that. Now, we both know why you're here; what do you think is fair for lying, avoidance, and not following protocol?"

"A few unpaid days off." She answered quietly.

"I was thinking of maybe you donate half of your next paycheck to the lab for new equipment. It equates to having a few unpaid days doesn't it?" Catherine nodded.

"Ok, I will expect a check in my hands the day after we get paid next. Go home and be with Lindsey."

"I will. How is Sara?"

"I think you already know how she is. I saw you talking with the boys."

"Please tell her I'm sorry and I will see her in a few days. If she needs me then I will be available." Grissom nodded and turned to the paperwork on his desk. Now that he had delivered punishment, all he had to do was write it down and then he could leave. Catherine headed right for the break room to tell the boys what happened. Minutes later, Grissom packed up an envelope to drop on Ecklie's desk and locked up his office.

The boys were in the break room waiting for Catherine to return.

"So, how bad?" Greg asked.

"I have to donate half of my next paycheck to the lab." Catherine slumped in a chair and the boys flinched.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Nick asked, having already learned not to be deceitful because Grissom would find out one way or another.

"Yes. I did. It just sucks though." She told the table. Greg nodded in confirmation that he too learned a lesson.

"What would you have done if you were the boss and one of us got hurt and nobody told you?" Warrick asked, remembering when she was his boss.

"I would be madder than hell, but this is different. We're not talking about just anybody, we're talking about Sara. Someone he cares deeply for and possibly loves."

"Ok, what if it was Lindsey. What if she got hurt at school and someone took her to the emergency room, but at the same time was making every effort that you didn't find out?" Nick countered.

"I would probably have had the same reaction, except I would have been yelling and screaming instead of keeping calm like he does." Catherine sighed in defeat.

"Catherine, I would have been disappointed if this happened with ANY of you, not just Sara." Grissom poked his head in and the four occupants of the room visibly jumped.

"Man, you've got to quit sneaking up on people like that. Wear a bell or something." Nick said while trying to calm his heartbeat.

"I didn't sneak up on anyone. You all know what happened here and you all know how each of you was disciplined. Go home." He turned to leave and Nick stopped him.

"Hey Griss, tell Sara I hope she feels better and I am sorry she got hurt." Grissom nodded and continued on his path.

Grissom finally made it outside and was ready to go home when he remembered the errand he needed to run for Sara. He drove to the store and called her on the way.

"Hi honey, I'm headed to the store. Is there anything else we need while I am there? … Alright I will see you soon. Love you too, Bye." He headed to the store to get the personal items she requested and then picked up some food for the both of them. He walked in his door and did a visual scan to see if she had been in the main rooms at all. He found her in the bathroom.

"Oh good you're here. Give me that box." She told him and he obliged and turned his back.

"How is your foot feeling?"

"There is a dull throb, but nothing serious. Since you are here I could use a lift back to bed. I'm finished now." He heard her flush the toilet and he turned to face her again. Once her panties were readjusted, he easily lifted her in his arms and took her to where he liked her best.

"I don't understand why you turn your back. It's not anything you haven't seen before or know nothing about." She asked when her head was hitting the pillow. He began to strip to his boxers and join her.

"Because the only thing I like to see going into that part of your body is me. Oh, I brought food too. I will be right back." Sara flushed with arousal then cursed Mother Nature for being so inconvenient.

He came back in with a bag of waffles.

"I don't want food now. I want you to kiss me." He set the bag down and did as she asked. They both moaned when their lips touched and she could feel his excitement growing on her thigh. Her hands moved down toward that area to begin relieving the pressure. He groaned into her mouth. She gently pushed him on his back.

"So, what kind of fun did you have at the lab without me?"

"You want to talk about work now?" He asked as he watched her kiss her way down his chest and stomach.

"I just like to hear your voice. Talk to me."

"What you're doing feels very good."

"You always say that."

"It's always true." She momentarily paused her actions to look in the bag he brought in with him.

"I was wondering if you would go get the whip cream. I want to try something new." She whispered in his ear and licked the shell for emphasis. He nodded and practically ran to the kitchen to get what she wanted.

By the time he returned she had most of the food spread out on the bed.

"Come here." He leaned down to kiss her and her hands flew directly to the waist band of his blue boxers. She lowered them during her tongue duel with him.

"Lay down on the bed, please." Eager to see what she was going to do, he complied with her request. He knew he would do anything for her if she just asked, but she hardly ever asked. Right now, if all she wants to do is play with his body, then so be it.

"I love your body." She told him and shook the can in her hands.

"I love yours too. Will I get to play today too?" He asked and stroked her hair at the same time.

"We'll see. You might be too tired by the time I'm done." She told him huskily and he groaned. She sealed her lips over his and guided his head back onto the pillow with her mouth.

"Do you want to watch or not?"

"I think I will watch this time. I want to know what you are doing to me and how you make me feel so good." She nodded and together they slightly propped him up on some pillows. Sara started on his chest. She drew a whip cream heart in the center.

"Interesting. I don't think I have ever used food in this context before."

"Quiet. You don't even know what I am going to do with it yet." She reached behind her for a piece of fruit then dipped it in the whipped cream. She popped it in her mouth and leaned forward to dip again and offer the other half to her husband. He greedily took it and tried to get her half as well. She smiled against his lips. She did this three more times until the cream was mostly gone. She then used her fruit flavored tongue to clean off the rest of the cream and he moaned at the same time she did.

Sara had spent the next half of an hour repeating this process all over his body and finally was heading to the area he wanted her the most. The whipped cream was cold against his arousal, but her mouth more than made up for it. She knew his body well and used it to her advantage. Every time he would get close to completion, she moved to his hips or down to his testicles.

"No more. Please." Grissom was begging and Sara knew her playtime was over.

"Please what?" She asked even thought she already knew what he wanted. She secretly loved it when he turned to putty in her hands.

"Please just finish me off. I can't take it anymore. Please." He was panting and she leaned over to grant his request. Moments later, he exploded and she swallowed everything he had to give.

"Thank you. That was fun." Sara said and rested her head on his shoulder while he brought his breathing back to normal.

"Thank YOU! That was definitely a first and something I hope we can do again in the future." He said and she laughed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. You have quite a talent Mrs. Grissom."

"I like hearing that."

"I like saying it." He told her and was closing his eyes.

"Hold on lover boy. I am bedridden for one more day. You need to clean up before you can go to sleep."

"Slave driver." He teased and got up to put his boxers back on the return the food items where they needed to be.

"You loved every minute of it and we both know it." He smiled then crawled back in bed with her. She set the alarm for him and curled up into his side and they fell asleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRA/N: There was a subtle episode reference in this chapter. One dozen virtual cookies to this first person to get it right. Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke with him that evening and proceeded to talk him into taking a bath with her. He gladly agreed and bathed her gently, then himself.

"So how did work go yesterday?"

"Everybody sends their love and say that they hope you feel better and they will see you tomorrow. Greg and Catherine send their apologies as well. Greg is working a shift for free because he lied to me and Catherine is forfeiting half of her next paycheck to the lab. As always, you know nothing."

"I know that. How much fun did you have with Catherine?" She turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of a smile.

"Lot's. You were right. She avoided me because she knows I care for you. She even asked why I'm not acting on my feelings for you and said, 'you love her, don't you?' She told me that I get too protective of you too." Sara chuckled.

"Are we ever going to let people in on our little secret?" Grissom sighed.

"We've talked about this, Sara." It was her turn to sigh and she leaned back into him. He put his head next to hers and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know, Gil, but we're also talking about trying for a baby. If I get pregnant, people are going to want to know who the father is. What am I supposed to say; I can't find a decent man so I went to the sperm bank?" She let a tear roll down her cheek. He motioned for her to pull the drain and they left the tub to dry off.

"No, of course not, honey. You're right. Let's tell them. They can keep a secret. When do you want to do it?" His phone rang before she could answer.

"Grissom."

"_It's Catherine. Are you coming to work or what?" _

"I will be there. I am checking up on Sara and seeing if she needs anything. Go ahead and hand out assignments. Call me back with updates. I will go right to my scene from here." "Okay." Catherine hung up and Grissom turned back to his wife sitting on the bed. "We need to tell them soon. What about Ecklie and Cavallo?" "I will talk to them and take care of everything. I may have to pull a few strings, though." He soothed her and rubbed his hand through her hair. She nodded and placed her hand on top of his to keep his hand on her face. "I need to go. Are you going to be okay?" "Yes. Could I have my laptop? I want to do some work." He nodded and retrieved the device for her. He made sure that she took her medicine, kissed her goodbye and left.

Catherine didn't have an assignment for him, so he made an appointment with the director of the lab. Robert Cavallo was curious about the request and agreed to see him immediately.

"Gil, what can I do for you?"

"Robert, I want to let you in on a little secret. A year and a half ago, I married one of my subordinates. We want to make our relationship public, but also want to keep working together. That is where I need your help."

"Who is it?" Surprise and intrigue were etched in the man's face when Grissom has shared his secret marriage.

"I'm not telling yet. I'd like to see if you can figure it out. Thank you for your time, Robert." Grissom got up to leave, knowing that he wouldn't get far.

"Wait. What is it you want?" Grissom sat back down.

"I want the guarantee that nothing changes. We still want to work together. If you can promise me that then I will tell you who she is." Grissom waited while Cavallo pondered this.

"I will need to think about it. If I may ask, how have you pulled this off for so long without anybody finding out?"

"Practice. We drive separate cars to work and our behavior hasn't changed that much. We have a routine. It's not that hard."

"You are obviously very good at it. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. You are the first. My wife doesn't even know that I am in here right now talking to you. I told her I was going to, just not when. She hasn't changed her name yet either. We got married out of state, and although we live together, neither one of us have filled out change of address forms." Grissom stated simply.

"I see. I will get back to you. For now, just continue as you have been."

"Thank you Robert." Grissom left the office and called the sheriff. The sheriff said he was on his way over and would meet Grissom in his office, so that is where Grissom went to work on paperwork.

The sheriff made it to Grissom's office in record time.

"Gil, I must admit that when you want to talk, I make it my first priority. What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember when you asked if there was anything you could do for me?"

"Yes. Why do I have the feeling you are about to cash in on that favor?"

"Because I am. I need your support. I married one of my subordinates and we haven't told anyone because we want to be able to work together. I just came out of a meeting with Robert Cavallo and explained the same thing to him. He doesn't know who it is, but he is deciding whether or not to grant my request" Grissom posed the question without actually having to ask it.

"I see. I will see what I can do. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling just yet. You and Robert are the only ones that know."

"Fair enough. I will go meet with him right now. I will let you know how it goes." Sheriff Brian Mobley got up and left the office. Grissom picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi Honey." He could almost hear her smile over the phone.

"_What's up?"_ She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be home for lunch. I have something to tell you. Do you want me to bring anything in particular?"

"_Anything; I'm easy." _

"Are you?" He asked suggestively and she laughed. Her laughter made him smile.

"_You would know."_ She shot back after a minute. He saw Catherine coming down the hall, so he ended the call.

"I will see you soon and I'll bring you some lunch. Goodbye." He replaced the phone on the cradle just as Catherine entered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just hung up with Sara. She asked me to bring her lunch so I am going to do just that. Would you like me to bring you something when I come back?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. You are being awfully nice to her these days and I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. Why don't I go instead?" Catherine offered.

"I think that she would have asked you to do it then. I don't mind. I did tell her to call me for anything. I'm just surprised that she actually took me up on my offer." Grissom was grabbing his jacket and herding her out of his office at the same time.

"You know how to get a hold of me if something comes in before I get back." Grissom said and disappeared before she could say anything else.

Upstairs in the offices, Sheriff Brian Mobley knocked on the door of one Robert Cavallo. The lab director was very surprised to see the sheriff.

"Brian, what can I do for you?" Brian sat in the chair gestured for him.

"Gil Grissom called in a favor. He told me that he has recently spoken with you and asked me to come to bat for him. He helped close an important case and I left him with an open ended favor. He has filled me in on the gist of the conversation he had with you. He didn't tell me who it was and assured me that you and I are the only ones that know he is married."

"I see. What are your thoughts?" Robert asked.

"Personally, I am happy for him and his wife. I wouldn't even be able to hazard a guess at who his bride might be. I have heard rumors about him with Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle mostly, but there have been other names too. What are your thoughts, Robert?" "I was shocked to say the least. He doesn't seem like the marrying kind, you know? I agree with you. I have heard some rumors as well. I don't think I would be able to guess who she is either. He did tell me some of the things they do to keep their relationship under wraps. He said they married out of state, drive separate cars to work, and they live together but neither one of them has filled out change of address forms either. She hasn't changed her name and as far as I know of, no one has made changes to their insurance. He told me to see if I can figure out who she is. He wants to be able to still work with her." The lab director explained.

"That sounds fair. Why don't we both start hanging around. I might go to a few scenes to observe and you can hang out in the lab. Maybe we will gather more evidence on who it might be. We can reconvene in a week or so. What do you think?"

"I agree. I'll call you when I have made my decision." Brian stood at the same time as Robert.

"Going to bat for him, I should say that maybe we can bend the rules just this once. They have kept their relationship in the dark for over a year."

"I will take that into consideration, Brian. Good night." Robert sat back down in his chair feeling the beginnings of a headache starting. He packed up a few things and went home.

Brian Mobley called Grissom once he made it to the parking lot.

"_Grissom." _

"Hi Gil, it's Brian. I tried to find you in your office, but you have left it seems."

"_Yes. Sara Sidle was hurt and I took her home from the hospital. I told her to call me if she needed anything and she did. Her doctor ordered best rest until tomorrow. She called and asked if I could bring her some lunch when I took my break. That's where I'm headed." _

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"_I didn't think she would actually take me up on her offer. I'm surprised that she did."_ Grissom added for his cover story.

"Well I suppose I can tell you this over the phone. I just left from my meeting with Robert. He still hasn't made a decision yet and I did my best to fight for you. Are you going to tell me who your lovely bride is now?" Grissom chuckled.

"_Not yet. Thank you for talking to Robert on my behalf." _

"Not a problem. Have a good night, Gil. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_ He heard Gil hang up and decided to do a little research. The first person he saw was Catherine Willows.

"Catherine, have you got a second?"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews I have received so far and hope they keep on coming. Have a great day! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine followed the sheriff to an empty room.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"Are you aware of any relationships going on in the lab; between anyone?"

"No. I'm not. Should I be?" Her curiosity had been piqued and she focused all of her attention on what the sheriff was saying.

"What if I were to tell you that there is a marriage between two people on this shift?" Catherine's jaw dropped in complete disbelief.

"Who got married?"

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that this conversation never took place." "Right. Why did you tell me this anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you could keep your eyes out for me as well. I'd like to see if you can figure out who it is that might be married. Will you help me?" Brian asked the red head.

"Sure. I will let you know if I see anything unusual. It would help me however if you told me who I should be observing."

"The groom is a CSI. I know which one, but I am not telling you. I don't know who the bride is though. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." Catherine muttered to his retreating form.

Grissom entered his home with a white bag in his hand.

"Sara?"

"I'm still in bed." She responded. "What did you bring me?"

"A veggie burger and a story." He found her in bed closing her laptop so she could devote her attention to him. He sat down on the bed and handed her the food along with a kiss. "First, how is your ankle?"

"It's okay. Tell me a story."

"There were no new cases tonight, so I spoke with Robert and the sheriff. They were surprised to learn I was married. I didn't tell them it was you. I did ask that once they find out, they let us keep working together. Robert is thinking it over and my gut is telling me that they are going to do some research before he makes a decision. I wouldn't be surprised if they start asking around the lab, so I just want you to be aware." She gave him a smile.

"Duly noted." She ate her meal with him and his cell phone rang just as he was packing up their garbage. He looked at the display and smiled.

"Why hello Catherine. What can I do for you?" Sara smiled as he talked to Catherine.

"_How's Sara?"_

"She's fine. I'm on my way back. Are you sure you don't want me to pick up something for you?"

"_No, I'm fine. Tell Sara I said hello. When you get back to the lab I need to talk to you."_

"Alright. I'm on my way. I'll see you soon. Good bye." He kissed Sara good bye and left her to go back to work.

Catherine was waiting for him back at the lab when he returned. Grissom opened his office and guided her in before him. He closed his door before sitting at his desk to hear what she had to say. He waited and watched as she seemed to have an internal debate with herself. She finally spoke.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I know I can trust you." He nodded for her to continue.

"Someone came to me while you were gone and asked a favor. This person asked me if I knew of any relationships happening on our shift. I was then informed that these particular individuals are married." Catherine paused to let her words sink in. Grissom fought the urge to smile and stop her. Instead, he put on a mask of surprise.

"Married? Who is it? Warrick is the only one I know that got married, but he told everyone."

"All I know is that the groom is a CSI, nobody seems to know who the bride is. My informant told me the groom has revealed himself, however I am still ignorant of his name." Grissom noted that she was choosing her words carefully so as not to rat out her informant. He decided to test her loyalties.

"Who asked you for the favor?"

"I wasn't even to supposed to tell you what I already have. You are a suspect. Why would I reveal my source?"

"Why are you considering me a suspect?"

"You are a suspect because you are a male CSI on the graveyard shift. I have you, Greg and Nick under suspicion. Care to help me?"

"If anyone has gotten married, then they haven't told me." He told her with a straight face. It was the complete truth too. She sighed and gave up. She left without a word to go find something to do. He waited until she was gone to let his knowing smile shine through. He quickly hid it and turned to the pile of paper on his desk. He worked in peace throughout the rest of the shift.

Sara was waiting for him when he arrived home. She was in the process of getting dressed and he kissed her when he entered the bedroom.

"I must say, I am surprised you actually followed the doctor's advice and stayed in bed." "I want to go back to work. I have a follow up doctor appointment in about an hour. Will you drive me?"

"Of course. Let me get cleaned up and I will be happy to drive you." He proceeded to strip off his shirt.

"How did the rest of work go?" She asked him while he picked out clean clothes.

"I was right. Someone has already spilled the beans. Catherine told me that she was told someone on our shift is married. She was told that the groom was a CSI, but does not know whom and nobody knows who the bride might be. She wouldn't tell me who told her though. I only told the sheriff and the director. I was honest when I told her that if anyone had gotten married, then they didn't tell me." She laughed out loud.

"That was mean. Bride? I guess no one has told her how long ago the marriage took place."

"Did I lie?" He paused to take off his pants.

"If anyone had gotten married, then nobody has told me. That is the truth." He picked up his discarded clothes and a towel from the hook.

"If she puts that clue together, then you are her prime suspect, you realize that, right?" She sat on the toilet while he took his shower.

"I do know that, but I also suspect she thinks it is unlikely that I am the one to have gotten married. We just have to be aware that we are under watch at all times now. I wouldn't be surprised to see the sheriff and or the director around in the next few days." He told her from the shower.

"You are having way too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Actually yes, I am. Don't you enjoy having the inside scoop? You can prepare for the information assault and have your reactions ready."

"It is fun, but she is going to be pissed when she finds out you have been stringing her along all this time." He exited the shower and she watched him dry off.

"It's a joint effort, my love. I could have spilled more information, but that would make it too easy. The only thing I don't know is what was said in the conversation between Robert and Brian. I love you." He swooped her up and set her on the bed.

"I love you, too. Now, go get dressed, we need to go soon." She told him and watched him dress. At first, it made him self conscious and uneasy to have her watching him dress, but he had gradually got over it when she explained that she just loved to look at his body. After telling her it was mutual, they spent a long time doing more than just looking at each other's bodies.

They made it to her appointment just in time. The doctor took Sara for more x-rays and was impressed that she did in fact follow his orders to stay off of her foot.

"Ms. Sidle, your foot is already beginning to heal nicely. You can go back to work, but no going out in the field until this cast is off at least. I will get you some crutches and then you can go. I want to see you back in two weeks for another x-ray." Sara nodded and made an appointment while she waited for her crutches. Grissom took her out for breakfast to a secluded diner.

"You know, you never did tell me why you've never walked in high heels before." He started the conversation after they placed their orders.

"I never had the chance. You know about my childhood. I never went to any dances in high school because nobody asked me. By the time I got to college I was too engrossed in my studies to care about how I looked. Heels don't really cooperate with the job, so I never bought any and until Catherine gave me a pair, had never really cared. They were hurting my feet so it doesn't bother me that I don't know how to walk in them."

"Greg said your legs looked good. I agree with him and I bet they looked even better with the heels on. I would have loved to have seen that."

"It wasn't pretty. I was wearing shorts and nylons that ended around mid thigh and wobbling around like a toddler. Greg came in and commented on my legs. When I looked at him I lost my concentration and fell down."

"You never told me what he said. Should I consider that sexual harassment?"

"Only if you bust Catherine too. She said something first and she knows that Greg said something too." She saw the evil glint in his eyes while they ate.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you are amazing. If Catherine remembers that Greg said something about your legs, then she might focus on him and you and leave me alone."

"I don't want her to focus her sights on me." Sara pretended to whine.

"You can handle it. Just act with him how you normally would."

"You are evil. You know this right?"

"Yes. I do and you can be just as evil minded as I can." Sara nodded in agreement and looked up to see Warrick and Tina enter the tiny restaurant they were in.

"Heads up." She whispered and took her purse out to get some money for the bill. Warrick spotted them.

"Hey Griss, hey Sara. What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Warrick, hi Tina. I had a doctor appointment to see how my foot is healing and Grissom had breakfast with me before driving me home. We just finished." Sara emphasized her point by looking at the bill and putting her own money on the table.

"I heard what happened. How is your foot doing?" Tina asked.

"It's healing. I was given crutches today and have to go back in two weeks for another x-ray. I was a good girl and stayed in bed, so tonight I get to go back to work."

"Cool. I guess I will see you both tonight. Did you need a ride to work tonight Sara?" Grissom beat her to the punch.

"I'll pick her up. See you tonight. Sara, are you ready to go?" She nodded and Warrick helped her out of the seat then handed her the crutches. She smiled in thanks while Grissom left a tip and grabbed the bill along with Sara's money to pay at the cashier. Warrick briefly watched them until Tina tugged on his elbow. They spent a portion of their breakfast time talking about the geeks.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think? There are a few more interesting twists around the bend. Stay tuned and have a great day everyone! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

In the car, Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was close."

"Yes, it was. Aren't you glad to be on the inside track of information?" She nodded. "Yes. You were right. It is good to know things ahead of time. It is going to be hard until we hear back from the sheriff. Do you think that we should let some of the guys pick me up and drop me off at my old place until we know the verdict? It will look suspicious; especially to Catherine, if you are the only one to drive me back and forth to work right now."

"I think we could work on that. It's a good thing we left some of your furniture in your apartment. We should probably make sure there are a few essentials there in case any of them decide to hang out for a while."

"Gil, most of my things are still there. I really only moved my books, art, toiletries and clothes. The rest of it is waiting for us to get a bigger place. All we need is some food and to wipe it down. It's been ages since we've been inside. All we do is pay rent to keep up appearances." Grissom turned the car in the direction of her apartment.

"When we get there, you will rest and I will go to the grocery store for you to get the bare necessities. Then I will wipe down your counters and dust." She smiled in his direction. "You are too good to me. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, honey." He was glad that he ended up driving to Sara's place because neither of them knew he was being followed. The observer watched him help her inside and leave moments later. Had this observer continued to follow him, then they would've seen him return to her place and leave with her several hours later.

That night, Grissom dropped Sara off in the break room and left to go to his office. She was greeted by Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg. All of them bombarded her with questions.

"Guys, I am fine. Grissom drove me to the doctor this morning and my foot is healing nicely. I go back in two weeks for another x-ray. So, what did I miss around here?" Grissom walked in at the moment.

"Nothing much. It's been pretty dead around here." Catherine interrupted him.

"You mean you haven't been keeping her up to date?"

"Catherine, what has there been to tell her? There have been no new cases. She probably figured that out when I brought her lunch last night. Obviously, Sara is stuck in the lab until the cast comes off. I have just been notified of a meeting in the morning. I drove Sara here, is there anyone who might be able to drive her home?"

"I'll do it." Greg volunteered before anyone else could speak.

"Thank you Greg. I appreciate it." Sara told him with a smile. Catherine made mental notes of the interaction.

"How about we take turns? I will pick you up tonight." Nick offered.

"You guys can work it out or I can get a cab. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble. I am driving you tomorrow." Nick confirmed. Sara nodded to him. "Thank you. I did get your messages and my foot is feeling fine."

"Ok. On with assignments, there are two. Catherine and Greg take the DB on Roosevelt just outside of a convenient store. Nick and Warrick, you guys are with me. We have a floater. Let's go. Sara, you ask around the labs and see if anybody needs help." Everybody rose and Greg was there immediately to hand Sara her crutches and she smiled in thanks. Everyone left in front of her to go to their scenes. She hobbled from lab to lab asking to help, but nobody had anything for her to do. She went into Grissom's office to find a book to read while she waited. She was conscious enough to remember to take the book to the break room instead of reading in his office like she wanted to. Two hours later, Catherine and Greg returned.

"Hey Sara. What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"I asked around but nobody had anything for me to do, so I was reading until something came in." She held up an insect reference book as proof.

"Well if you want to help us process, then you are more than welcome."

"Sure. Let me put this book away and I will come find you." Sara stood and had her crutches ready to go. Catherine took the book.

"Go ahead and find Greg, I will put the book back away."

"Thanks. I put a sticky note on the book that was next to it. It's on a shelf that was eye level." Sara followed the older woman out of the room. As luck would have it, Robert Cavallo was prowling the halls. He saw Catherine coming out of Grissom's office wondering why she was in there because he knew that Grissom was out on a case. He wandered around silently waiting for Grissom to return so he could watch any interactions with the women on his shift.

Over the next few days, Robert and Brian had been fairly visible. They had seen Grissom with each female employed on the night shift. Robert couldn't really count a conversation he had overheard between Grissom and Catherine because it had taken place after shift was over. That didn't mean it still wouldn't be taken into consideration. Brian had once again pulled Catherine to the side for a private chat.

"Have you done the favor I have asked of you?"

"Yes. I have nothing. I have seen no unusual behavior from anybody. Greg still worships Sara and the ground she walks on and flirts with Wendy. Nick is still brotherly with everyone. Grissom and Sara are in their friendship phase again, but that is normal with them. We just go with it as long as it lasts." Brian showed ever the slightest reaction to Grissom's name. Most wouldn't have caught it, but Catherine was trained to see things that most people might miss.

"Is it Grissom?" Catherine asked and the question seemed so absurd to her that she almost burst out laughing. Brian said nothing and his face gave nothing away this time.

"I did your favor, the least you can do is tell me who it is." She tried to bargain.

"I would like to, but for now they wish to remain anonymous. They are awaiting a decision before they reveal themselves. Thank you for your help Catherine." He turned to leave.

"Wait. What made you ask me? How did you know I wasn't the one who got married?" "I asked you because you have been married before and I didn't think you would risk a relationship with someone you work with. You already know how hard it is to make a marriage work; being in the same occupation may have its benefits, but the deficits are just as many. I asked you and after seeing your reaction, I just knew that you weren't the one to marry one of your coworkers. You have, however narrowed down my list of potential brides and for that I thank you. Once again, this conversation never took place." Brian turned to leave and Catherine was slightly miffed. She wasn't sure however if her anger was directed more at the sheriff or the two people leading a secret life.

Upstairs, Brian once again knocked on Robert's door. Brian took the proffered seat and began the discussion right away.

"Robert, have you had enough time to observe and formulate who the lucky lady is?"

"I have and I still have absolutely no idea who she is."

"I must say that up until a few minutes ago, I had no idea as well. I had an outside source helping me. I asked this woman to observe the men she works with. I told her that two of her coworkers were married and that the groom was a CSI. I did not tell her it was Grissom. She reported to me that she had seen no unusual behavior. She said that Sanders still flirts with Sara and Wendy. Nick is still everybody's brother and the best one of all, Grissom and Sara are in one of their friendship phases again. She said that it is normal for them to swing in and out of this phase. Though I have personally not witnessed any behavior out of the ordinary and have no evidence to back it up, I think that he married Sara." Robert listened carefully while Brian spoke.

"At one point I thought it might have been Catherine. I caught a semi-personal conversation between them one morning after shift, but that was the only time. Like you, I have no evidence to back any theory and cannot make a guess. I suppose we should grant Grissom's request since we could not find solid evidence of a romantic relationship."

"I agree with you. Call him and let's tell him now." Robert leaned forward and picked up the phone.

"_Grissom." _

"Gil, this is Robert Cavallo. Are you available to come to my office? I have reached a decision about your request."

"_Sure. I will be there shortly" _

"I'll be here. Goodbye." Robert hung up the phone.

"He's on his way." He then opened his file cabinet and retrieved several sheets of paper and put them into a file folder. He was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, Gil. Good timing. Please come in." Robert shut the door behind him and took his seat across the desk.

"Brian and I have done an investigation to see if we could figure out who you have married. We want you to know that in no way have we invaded your privacy. All of our evidence is audio and visual gathered from observations here at the lab and at scenes." Grissom nodded.

"I appreciate that. I do value my privacy as does my wife and we work hard to guard it well. Please continue."

"We have no hard, undeniable evidence to even be able to hazard a guess. Your wish is granted. You and you wife may continue to work together." Brian spoke up.

"I must say that I did have a little outside help. I suspect that your wife is Sara Sidle. Once again, I had no proof to back my claim."

"Please do not punish Catherine. She told me that she was asked to do a favor, but did not tell me who asked her to do it. I have had fun messing with her mind a little lately. She is one of my best friends and when she finds out the truth, she will be very angry and deservedly so. Brian, may I ask how you came to your conclusion?"

"Catherine told me she saw nothing unusual. The statement that caught my attention was, 'Grissom and Sara are in their friendship phase again, but that is normal for them.' That was what sealed the deal. I have been hearing rumors about you and Sara for years."

"I see. Well I did promise to tell you who she is, but before I do, may I please have it in writing that there will be no repercussions?" Robert nodded and proceeded to type up a note to that effect.

"Gil, call her. She will need to sign this too so I can put a copy in her file." Robert could not print the note until he knew who the mystery woman was so he waited while Grissom made his phone call.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi. Where are you?"

"_In the locker room. Warrick is waiting to drive me home." _

"You need to come upstairs and meet me in Dr. Cavallo's office. It is time to reveal the secret."

"_Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. Bye." _

"Bye." He hung up and repocketed the device.

"She will be here as soon as she can." The two men in the room nodded and waited in silence.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, the secret is about to be revealed. What do you think the team will do when they find out? More twists and turns to come.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

Sara turned to Warrick after hanging up with Grissom.

"Go ahead and go home. I have been called to the director's office for something. I'll catch a ride from someone. Thanks for waiting." Sara said gently.

"No problem. Are you in trouble? I'll wait if you want me to." He offered and followed her out of the door.

"I don't think I'm in trouble. You don't have to wait. I don't know how long I will be, but thanks for the offer. Go home to Tina." He nodded and walked her to the elevator.

"Call me later, ok?"

"I will. Bye Warrick." Sara said and he finally walked away. The elevator opened at that moment and she hobbled her way on to it.

Robert Cavallo opened the door, when she knocked on it. He and Brian were floored at who was on the other side.

"Ms. Sidle, please come in." Grissom smiled at her and stood to help her sit and then set her crutches on the floor for her.

"Well the mystery is over. Congratulations to the both of you." Robert began.

"Thank you. We have an agreement to sign. Shall we get on with it?" Grissom asked and Sara was confused. Grissom confidently took her hand and told her.

"They have agreed to let us continue to work together and now Robert is typing up a form confirming that. One copy will go in both of our files. I will make sure we get one for the file cabinet at home as well." Sara just nodded and tried to pull her hand away, but Grissom held firm so she relented. Robert printed out several copies for them all to sign. He gave one to the sheriff, kept one for himself, two for their personnel files, one for Grissom and Sara to keep and one for Ecklie.

"Sara, now that the secret is out, do you plan to change your name? Are you both going to change your insurance information and change of addresses?" Sara answered the question.

"Yes I would like to change my name. As for the insurance and the addresses, we can take care of all of that right now if you would like." Robert nodded and pulled out the forms for both of them to fill out. Brian took his cue to leave because his services were no longer needed. Grissom handed back his change of address form.

"I haven't moved. Sara moved in with me. Our beneficiary paperwork just needs a few name changes. Sara has always been listed as my emergency contact and I have been hers." Robert nodded and made the changes Gil requested while Sara sat filling out several forms.

An hour later, they finally left the building. They still had to figure out how to tell their friends, but both of them were too tired to do so right then. Grissom drove straight home and they both crawled in bed and went right to sleep. The alarm woke them later that evening and Grissom drew a bath for them to share. They refused to let the outside world in to bother them for the time being. Grissom had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something unpleasant was going to happen at work.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight."

"Like what?" She was putting the finishing touches on her face while she listened to him.

"Ecklie."

"Alright, let's get there early so he doesn't spoil our surprise." They were both out of the door minutes later.

Grissom's fears were confirmed. Ecklie was basically waiting at the front door for them. They couldn't play dumb because he was holding the memo they had signed in his hands.

"Hello Conrad. How are you this fine evening?" Grissom greeted and never slowed his pace. Sara turned toward the locker room, but was too slow.

"May I speak to the both of you in my office; immediately?" It was phrased as a question but came out as more of a demand. Both of them followed him to his office and sat down in front of is desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ecklie was fuming. Grissom and Sara could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Just what it says. Sara and I are married and are allowed to continue working together. I am still her supervisor, nothing has changed." Grissom said coolly.

"This is against the rules. I am going to protest this."

"Going against your boss isn't the wisest course of action. Do you even know how long we have been married?"

"Aren't you newlyweds?" Ecklie asked; his confusion now evident on his face.

"We've been married for a year and a half." Sara said confidently and was amused to see his jaw drop in shock. Wisely, both of them kept their smiles hidden.

"Listen Conrad, I spoke with both the sheriff and Robert. They took the time to observe and after a whole week, neither one of them could figure out that it was Sara. Brian even recruited Catherine to help him and she was clueless as well. We didn't have to tell anyone, there is nothing you can do."

"One slip up and I am reporting you." Ecklie threatened.

"Have a good evening. Sara, it's time to go to work." At the door, Grissom turned around.

"Oh, we would appreciate it if you could keep this a secret for a little while longer. We haven't told the team yet." Grissom left before he could say anything.

Grissom entered the break room shortly after everyone else had taken their seats. He shared a quick look with Sara confirming that she was ok with spilling their secret. She gave a barely perceptible nod and he began.

"Catherine, last week you were on a special mission. Did you accomplish your task yet?" She looked horrified at his words and before she could answer, Nick spoke up.

"What mission?"

"I was asked personally by the sheriff to see if I could discover some things about one of you guys. I was told that 'two people in this building, working on the nightshift are married and that the groom is a CSI'." Grissom waited while surprise made its way on to the faces of the three men in the room. This was the fun part.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself a groom anymore. It's been over a year already." Sara was working hard to keep her smile in check. She was waiting for his signal.

"It was you?!" Catherine practically shouted at him and the three men were too shocked to say anything. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't know what to say.

"So, who is she? Who did you marry? When did you get married? Why didn't you tell us?" She backed him into a wall as she bombarded him with questions. Sara realized that her time had come and she stood to rescue him.

"It's me and it was a year and a half ago; and because we wanted to be able to keep working together. Back away from Grissom and let him breathe." Greg was glad that he was sitting, because he nearly passed out. Catherine hit Grissom. His arms reflexively moved to shield himself.

"You should have told us! I thought we were friends!" Sara moved in defense and in her action took a blow as well.

"Catherine, stop!" Warrick moved and was holding her back now and Nick was on the other arm.

"We had our reasons and will explain everything to you after shift. You need to calm down." Grissom was basically hiding behind Sara. Catherine had hit him hard and was still struggling against the boys.

"You have known all this time and have been messing with my head!" Grissom knew better than to say anything to his irate friend. He didn't dare risk a smile; especially since Warrick and Nick looked to be using considerable strength to keep her at bay.

"It's time to work. Catherine, calm down; Grissom, go and get the assignments. Greg, hand me my crutches." Sara said, taking control of the scene. Grissom and Greg did as they were asked, but Catherine was still angry. Sara tried one more tactic and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"We are trying to have a baby and if that happens, we're going to ask you to be the godmother." Catherine's resistance ceased immediately. Sara put a finger to her lips and Catherine nodded with a small smile. Grissom returned at that moment, amazed at how quickly Sara had calmed down his friend. He handed out assignments along with an invitation to breakfast at the Grissom house. From the car, Grissom invited Brass, Doc Robbins and Sophia as well.

After shift was over, Grissom claimed Sara and walked slowly next to her since she was still on her crutches. He got her in the car and drove them both home. Once inside, Grissom began cooking while Sara sat at the bar to cut up various fruits and vegetables.

"How did you get Catherine to calm down so fast? She was angrier than I thought she was going to be." Grissom asked her while taking dishes out of the cabinet.

"I told her a secret."

"Do tell." He prompted her.

"I told her that we were trying to have a baby and if we did then she would be godmother. She was pleased to learn this and won't say anything."

"So basically the hole I dug myself into with her isn't as deep anymore?"

"Correct. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. She hit me and it hurt. Thank you for rescuing me." He ended with a kiss.

"She hit me too. I have a bruise. Will you kiss it better later?" She asked seductively. "Only if you will return the favor. I probably have more than one. See?" He lifted the sleeve of his arm to show her where Catherine hit him and she gave him a sad smile and began to lean in, but the doorbell rang announcing their first guest. Sara hobbled over while Grissom returned to the kitchen.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, one individual will have a less than enthusiastic reaction to the news. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	8. Chapter 8

"Catherine, please come in." Sara opened the door wider.

"Why are you answering the door? You should be resting with that foot propped up."

"How else are you all going to get in? Gil is busy in the kitchen and I can't help in there either." Sara followed Catherine to the kitchen and Sara perched herself up on the barstool again to resume her job. Sara picked up the knife and the doorbell rang again.

"I will get it. You stay there." Catherine said and once she was out of sight, Grissom came over to kiss her again. Catherine came back in with Nick and Greg in tow.

"How can we help?" Catherine asked.

"You can set the table if you want. I have already set out the necessary dishes." Grissom said and began whisking eggs furiously. He was making a quiche. Sara was busy making the fruit salad.

"Gil, hand me the large spoon so I can mix this all together." He did as requested and the three guests reentered the kitchen.

"The table is set. What else can we do?" Nick said as Catherine went to answer the door again.

"Set this on the table and then help yourself to something to drink. I am going to start a pot of coffee." Sara said and Greg took the large bowl of fruit to the table.

"Sit down and rest your foot. I will make the coffee." Nick said as Grissom put the egg mixture into the oven and set to work on the bread.

"Sara, go on ahead into the living room and entertain our guests. If I need anything, then I will let you know." Sara nodded and led the way into the living room. Catherine was taking drink orders from Brass, Sophia, and Greg. She roped Nick into helping her retrieve them.

"How's the foot doing doll? I miss seeing you at the scenes." Brass asked.

"Feeling fine. I go back in for another x-ray tomorrow. Hopefully this thing can come off. I hate feeling like an invalid especially here, in my own home." Sophia and Jim both had the same reaction, which meant that they didn't know. It was almost comical and Greg actually laughed. When Catherine and Nick returned, Greg explained what had transpired and they too started to chuckle. Warrick and Tina showed up and Greg rose to let them in. Before he could close the door, the final guest made his appearance. Greg closed the door behind Doc Robbins and Grissom was joining the large group in the living room. Sara stood up and reached for her crutches.

"Excuse me. I will be right back." She hobbled away toward the bedroom for a warmer shirt. On the way, she paused to whisper something to her husband, "You missed it. Brass and Sophia have absolutely no idea why they're here. You should have seen their faces when they found out that I live here now." He laughed as she walked away and caught the eyes of the both detectives. They were still both wearing shocked expressions and they still didn't even know the big secret yet. Chances were excellent that the good doctor didn't know either.

"Gil? Could you come back here for a minute?" Sara called him from the bedroom and automatically he rose to join her.

"Excuse me." He said to the group and the only two who seemed to not realize what was going on were Brass and Sophia. He thought he would have a little more fun and he shut the door behind him.

"What's up, honey?"

"I can't find the shirt I want and I'm getting cold. I want my favorite one; have you seen it?"

"It's still in the laundry. I was planning to do some laundry today after everyone goes home. You can wear one of mine if you want." He offered.

"Thanks. I might. Is Brass going to have a heart attack? You really should have seen their faces Gil." She began giggling at the memory.

"Well I think he will be okay. I have a feeling that Al doesn't now anything about it either. Are you okay now?" She had decided on a shirt and was putting it on.

"Yes. Thank you for this. I'm glad that we're finally telling them." He opened the door for her and met Sophia at the entrance.

"Oh hi. I was looking for the restroom." She said and was trying to glance around the room but only saw Sara standing behind Gil.

"Next door down." Sara offered and turned toward the group with Grissom in tow. They were laughing on the inside at her uneasiness. Grissom diverted to the kitchen to check on the meal he was preparing and then rejoined the group. Brass waited until everybody was back in the same room before he started his questions.

"Gil, why are we all here?"

"I will answer any and all questions concerning my marriage to Sara when breakfast has been served." Grissom rose and left the room to get the rest of the food together. Sara watched Brass, Sophia and Al try to internalize this new information. She could almost see the wheels in their heads turning as questions formulated in their minds.

"Sara, please ask our friends to have a seat at the table. Breakfast is ready. Catherine, would you help me serve it?" Both ladies rose. Catherine left to help Gil and Sara spoke.

"Breakfast is served. Please join us at the table." Sara led the group to the dining room where an elegant table had been set for the large group. Each person found seat and waited for Gil to take his place at the head of the table. Sara sat on his right and Brass was on his left. Catherine was next to Brass and on the other side of her was Nick. Warrick and Tina sat on Sara's right side. Sophia sat next to Nick and Al was next to Tina. That put Greg at the foot of the table opposite Grissom. Grissom gestured for everyone to begin passing the dishes around the table.

Casual conversation was taking place and once everyone was served, Brass restated his question.

"You are here because after long discussions, Sara convinced me to let you all in on our secret. Put your glasses down… We have been married for a year and a half. There was no dating. The night that we rescued Nick, I went over to Sara's place and confessed my feelings. We eloped that night and have been together ever since. I finally let the sheriff and the director know about a week ago. I told them that the reason we didn't say anything was to prove that we can make it work without bringing our personal lives into our work and we wanted to keep working together. Neither one of them could figure out whom I had married. After a week of observation and some inside help from Catherine, they agreed that nothing would change at work. It was then that I revealed Sara as my wife. Ecklie was pissed but there is nothing he can do because we have it in writing. We told most of you this last night and we understand if you are angry with us, but with such a large secret, we didn't want it to get out of control. So, the less number of people that knew, the better. We're sorry for not telling you all sooner." Grissom explained.

"Why tell us now? You have been successful so far." Greg asked and Grissom looked at Sara to answer.

"We want to have a baby. I didn't want anybody to think that I went to the sperm bank if and when it happens." By the smile on everybody's face, Grissom and Sara assumed they were forgiven. Greg got Nick to join him and they ever so gently tapped on their glasses. Soon everybody was joining in the chorus.

"This is the one time I am going to do this for you today, so pay attention." Grissom announced and stood. He held his hand out to Sara. Mindful of her foot, he captured her face in his hands and kissed her. They were careful not to let it get too heated since they had guests. The applause broke their reverie and they both blushed and sat down. Sophia seemed a little depressed since seeing the two of them in the bedroom, but she was trying to put on a good mask. Gil and Sara both noticed what was going on. They both knew that she had a crush on him.

After breakfast, the ladies were cleaning up, except Sara. Tina and Catherine wouldn't let her leave her bar stool. Sophia stood to help as well, but Grissom stopped her.

"Sophia, can I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded and followed him to a more private area near the front door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be."

"You seem a little depressed; what's wrong?"

"Just a little sad today; that's all. Trust me Gil, I will be fine. There are other fish in the sea. You and Sara seem really happy together. I am happy for you both." Grissom caught the depressed tone she was trying to cover up.

"We're still friends right? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I'll go help in the kitchen now." Sophia turned and left quickly. Grissom was lost in thought and that is where Nick found him.

"Hey Grissom, you alright?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm great. The food was delicious. Come back and join us." Grissom followed the younger man to where the rest of the men were.

"We've decided that you are going to have a good bye bachelorhood party. Don't argue with us. We took Warrick out to celebrate his marriage and now we are going to take you out." Brass said and Grissom had no defense until he heard the ladies returning.

"You will have to ask my keeper." He grinned at Sara and wrapped his arms around her. Sara was confused.

"Sara, can Grissom come out to play? We promise we'll bring him back in one piece." Nick said and everybody laughed, including Sophia. Her spirits seemed to have lightened a little.

"Where are you going to play?" Sara questioned.

"A bar. We are taking him out to celebrate his marriage. Can he come, Sara? Please?" Greg begged and she grinned at him. Tina leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Grissom, who was standing right behind Sara, was struggling to hear some of the words.

"I'll think about it and let you know." She dampened the spirits of the men in the room. She saw them getting ready to argue with her and she put up her hand.

"If you argue with me, then I will say 'no'. Be happy with the 'maybe' I just gave you." The women mentally applauded her because they all remembered the last time they all went out drinking together. Each and every one of them had a terrible hangover and made them grumpy at work the next evening. That's what Tina reminded her and consequently influenced her decision. They all sat and talked for about another hour or so then one by one, went home.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, trouble is afoot in the Grissom house. Any predictions?

Thank you all for the reviews. Have a great day! Kelly


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom closed the door and locked it after the final guest went home. Sara was dozing on the couch. He kissed her, then lifted her into his arms and took her to bed. She was vaguely aware that she was being undressed but she didn't care. Grissom set the alarm and after undressing himself and putting the clothes in the hamper, he crawled in bed behind her and fell asleep. Sara woke up because she was very hot. She looked at the clock and saw that the alarm would be going off in an hour then turned toward the radiator she called Gil. He was dead to the world in his deep sleep and Sara spent a few minutes just watching him.

He woke to a distinct wet and poking feeling on his body. It took a few seconds to realize that it was Sara covering his body with kisses.

"Mmmm. This is a nice way to wake up. Don't start something you don't plan to finish." He warned her and they both noticed what the effects of her actions were causing to his body.

"We have time. Not as much as I would like, but we have some time. Kiss me." He rolled her over and at the same time that his lips were crashing into hers, his hand was wandering up on the inside of her shirt. She moaned and when the kiss broke, her shirt had disappeared from her body. They both were suddenly naked from the waist up and worked quickly to get rid the rest of their clothes that were in the way. He pushed himself into her waiting body and moaned into her neck at the delicious feelings that were rippling through his body. Even after a year and a half of being together, it still felt like the first time, every time he entered her. They were both aware of the sensitivity of their movements because of their lack of birth control as they began to move together. It didn't take long to reach the peak for either of them and within seconds of each other, they both crashed into ecstasy. He panted and remained on top of her until he could breathe normally. Sara recovered first.

"Did I kiss all of your bruises?" They both laughed at her question.

"Yes. Did I kiss yours?" Sara shook her head and showed him the bruise on her arm. Dutifully he kissed it.

"Much better. I love you. You do realize that I am not going to let you go to the bar with your friends, right? " He kissed her.

"I love you too and yes I had figured that. What did Tina tell you anyway?"

"She reminded me that the last time you all went drinking; you all had horrible hangovers and were cranky the next day." Grissom did indeed have a hangover after Warrick's celebration and was not ready for a repeat performance.

"Thank you for protecting me from them." He kissed her and the alarm chose that moment to go off. They both groaned and got up to get ready for work.

That night at work was a busy one and for the first time, they missed having Sara be able to go in the field with them. The boys were also bummed when they learned that Sara said no to Grissom going to the bar. She did prove, however to be a huge asset in the lab. She was very busy helping everybody out with some aspect of their case. She was thoroughly exhausted at the end of shift and now she had a doctor appointment.

"Gil, we need to go."

"I can't. I am in the middle of something potentially huge here." He told her without looking up.

"I have an appointment to get my x-ray done. We can come back you know." He looked up and sighed. He didn't want to leave work nor start an argument with her either.

"Can you reschedule?"

"I don't have the number. How important is this case?"

"Very. If my theory pans out, then I will be here for a while. Could somebody else drive you?"

"Everybody else is just as busy as you are. I will just go call a cab." She turned and hobbled away. He had heard the hurt in her voice when he basically told her that he was putting work first. He sighed and went to follow her. He found her in the locker room gathering her purse.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be chasing your hot lead?" Sara snapped sarcastically without looking his way. She purposefully made it so he couldn't see her face.

"Honey, I…"

"Just save it, alright? Go back to work. I will see you at home later. Excuse me." She pushed past him with her crutches bearing the brunt of her anger. He gave up knowing he couldn't talk to her right now and went back to work. He saw Sara crawl into a cab near the front door. He waited until she was gone from sight before returning to his station.

"Good morning Sara. How are you this fine day?"

"Good morning. I'm just fine doctor, and you?"

"I'm wonderful. You're my last appointment for the day. Let's go get that x-ray done shall we?" Sara nodded and gave him a smile. She waited patiently while her film developed half hoping that Grissom would come in and half hoping he wouldn't. She was angrier with him than she could ever remember being. She understood that work was important and it never bothered her before when he would work late. Only this time, she felt justified that she should have been more important than work. This wasn't a breakfast date that he was breaking, but a medical thing. She was debating whether or not to go back to the lab and see what was more important than taking her to a doctor's appointment when the doctor finally returned.

"Looks great. We can take this cast off and fit you with a walking one. Come and see me in two more weeks and we'll take one final look. You should be good to go by then. You are however still restricted to lab duty until the cast is completely off. I will keep your crutches; and now let me see you take a practice walk around the room." He sealed the last Velcro and helped her down from the table. Sara wobbled briefly but was able to successfully walk around the room without falling. The doctor gave her a disposable bootie to cover her foot and she walked out after making her next and hopefully final appointment. She called a cab to take her home. That day, she left blankets and a pillow on the couch underneath his pajamas.

Grissom returned home three hours after Sara and saw her hint to him lying patiently on the couch. He knew he messed up big time, and had no idea how to make it up to her. He dressed silently and made himself comfortable on the couch. By the time, he woke, she was gone. He saw a note next to the portable alarm clock on the coffee table.

_I hope you are comfortable sleeping here. I have already gone to work. _

He knew he was in a deep hole and until she forgave him, he would be enjoying the comforts of the couch. He had to find a way to make it up to her and fast because he felt miserable. He missed having her in his arms while they slept and the couch was not designed for long periods of sleep. At least she was courteous enough to not let him be late for work. It was either that or she didn't want people to question her about his whereabouts. If he'd had the day off, he wasn't so sure she would have been as kind.

He was still rubbing his sore neck when he came into the lab. He entered his office to see a note from Sara on his desk.

_Lab duty for two more weeks, says doctor._

He wasn't surprised when he didn't see her in the break room. She was royally pissed and currently doing an excellent job of avoiding him.

"Hey Griss, where's Sara?"

"She's still on lab duty. My guess is that she went straight to work on some of your cases from yesterday. You'll see her later. On to assignments…"

Sara was trying hard to avoid him and it worked right up until the last hour of the shift. He caught her in the DNA lab with Wendy.

"Sara, I need you to run this pronto and find me as soon as the results are done." Sara said nothing, but took the sample and got to work. HAVE YOU EVEN NOTCED I DON'T HAVE MY CRUTCHES ANYMORE!!!! She thought angrily to his back.

She found him in his office an hour past shift. She dropped his results on his desk and tried to leave as quickly as possible.

"Sara, please close the door and have a seat." He still hadn't even looked up at her. He waited until she was seated before doing anything.

"I'm sorry. I should have set my things aside to take you to the doctor. I apologize." She said nothing. He was starting to get worried. Normally after he apologizes, she forgives him and life goes on. He risked a look at her face, and it told him she was still mad. She got up to leave. Just as her hand touched the knob he asked.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" She shrugged, walked out, and never looked back. He had to admire her, except for avoiding him; she was being the consummate professional and left their personal problems at home. He was the one to bring it to the lab.

He arrived home to the same sight as yesterday, only this time there was a note:

_Gil,_

_When you apologize and truly mean it, then I will forgive you. I am very angry and it doesn't truly have anything to with you working late. Figure that out then come talk to me. _

_Sara_

_P.S. I do still love you. Don't ever doubt that._

Sleep did not come easily for him that day; or for the three days following that either. He spent all of his free time thinking about what could have possibly set her off so much that she wouldn't even look at him. He knew that he needed to resolve this issue when he started snapping at people for no apparent reason. It wasn't just at work either. However professional Sara was being; he was being almost the complete opposite. He decided to call on some help after the seventh day of sleeping on the couch.

"_Willows." _

"It's Gil."

"_Why are you whispering?"_ She asked.

"I need to talk. Can you meet me at the park near the lab?"

"_Sure. See you in ten minutes."_ She said and hung up. He left as silently as he could after leaving Sara a note.

"You look like hell. What's wrong?" Catherine asked, while watching him practically drag himself up the grass to the bench she was seated on.

"Haven't been sleeping well."

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"She said that, no wait she hasn't said. She won't speak to me; won't even look at me. It's been a week since I've started sleeping on the couch." Grissom buried his head in his hands.

"What happened?" He fished out one of the notes she wrote and told her everything that happened from his perspective.

"Well I would be angry at you too. To tell you the truth, I know why she's angry, but I won't tell you how to fix it."

"Did she talk to you?" He asked angrily.

"No. She didn't; but it's clear as day why she's mad. Try talking to one of the guys, maybe they can and will help you. Sorry Gil, I'm not going to help you on this one." She gave him a reassuring pat on the back and went home. Grissom called Brass and made his way over to the detective's home to explain his problem.

_"Sara, its Catherine, are you there? Pick up. I …" _

"Catherine?"

"_Oh good. Listen, Gil called and asked me to meet him in the park. He is lost. He told me what happened and I know why you're angry and I totally agree with you." _

"Ok. Then what happened?"

"I told him I knew why you were so angry, but that I wouldn't help him. I left him sitting there. He is broken right now; I think you have made your point."

"I'm sorry he feels that way. If this was something I could just brush away then I would. I need to know where I stand in his life. What about if I get pregnant? What will be more important then? A hot case that can't take a one hour break, or going to hear the baby's heartbeat? What happens when I go into labor and a bug case comes in? Tell me Catherine, where should I draw the line?"

"Does he know this?"

"I thought he did. God, Cath, I love him with every fiber of my being and it's killing me to do this to him, but I have to stand my ground. I want so badly to cave and start talking to him again, but my pride is still winning the battle." Catherine heard Sara's voice change and knew that Sara was crying.

"Would you like me to point him in the right direction?"

"No, if you didn't help him then he probably called Brass. He needs to figure this one out on his own. He thinks that saying, 'I'm sorry' will work every time and it won't. Don't say anything to him; please."

"I won't, I promise. Have you even looked at him lately? Sleeping on the couch is starting to show. We've all noticed, but nobody is saying anything in order to respect your privacy."

"I appreciate that since it is a private battle. I will think about talking to him. I just don't want it all over work that the week after we publicize our relationship, we are already having a fight." Sara said.

"I agree with you on that one. Are you ok now or do you need some company?" Sara wiped the last of her tears away.

"I'm ok now. Thanks for listening Cath. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Good bye Sara." Both women hung up and Sara turned into Grissom's pillow to resume her daily crying ritual.

"You look like hell? Everything ok?"

"That seems to be the consensus today and no, everything is not ok." Grissom answered and sat down heavily on the couch. Brass poured a scotch for each of them and prompted Grissom to start talking. Grissom told Brass, everything he had told Catherine. By the time he finished, the alcohol had taken effect and Grissom was sobbing. He went into the kitchen and called Sara.

"It's Brass. Pick…hey Sara. You need to come over here and pick up your husband."

"_Why?" _

"He's drunk and sobbing on my couch. He told me everything. He doesn't know how to make it up to you, because he truly doesn't know what he did. I understand the problem, but he's not at that point right now to where he can listen to me."

"_I see." _

"Give him a break Sara; in the twenty five years that I have known him, this is his first relationship that has lasted longer than a month. He truly doesn't get it."

"_Alright, I'll come and get him. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Keep him conscious for me."_ Sara hung up the phone and Brass filled a glass with water.

"Here, drink this." He helped Grissom hold the glass and bring it to his lips.

"What did I do? Is she going to leave me? Tell me, how do I fix this?" Brass tried to keep him calm.

"It's ok buddy, I called Sara and she's coming over to talk to you."

"She is? She is actually going to talk to me again?" Grissom said the words of a sober man, but he had the voice of an insecure child.

"Yes, she is. Just hang in there with me ok? Here drink some more water." Grissom did as he was told. He would do anything to have Sara talking to him again.

By the time Sara arrived, Brass had managed to calm Grissom down considerably.

"I'm glad you're here. He didn't want to believe me when I told him you were coming." He ushered her inside and she finally saw what her anger was doing to him. She felt her own tears building up again as she knelt down in front of him. He flinched when she touched his cheek.

"It's ok Gil. It's just me."

"Sara?" He looked up to see the brown eyes he had been missing since she got mad.

"Are you talking to me again?" He asked and she heard the little boy voice loud and clear.

"Yes, Gil. Let's get you home and after you sleep, we'll talk. Ok?" He nodded and allowed her to pull him up and off of the couch. Grissom held on to her hand tightly until he was forced to let go and climb in the car.

"Thanks Jim. We'll be back to get his car." Sara called to him. Brass nodded and shut the door.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGR

A/N: Do you think Sara's actions were justified? Do you think they will make up soon and if so, how will they do it?

Reviews are wanted and loved. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

Sara had a little trouble driving back to the house with a drunken Grissom in the car. He was so amazed that she spoke to him that he wouldn't stop touching her the whole way.

"Gil, you are going to make me cause an accident." This didn't deter him though and he kept touching any part of her that he could reach. She just sighed and gave up; it was a relatively short drive anyway. She finally pulled into their driveway and shut off the engine.

"Gil, we're here. Let me go so we can go in the house." He held firm on to her and now that she wasn't driving anymore, he took it a step further and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders.

"This will be easier inside." She was struggling to free herself from his embrace and in his drunken haze, he didn't realize it. She managed to free her left hand and opened the car door.  
"NO! Don't leave me again!" He shouted and squeezed harder.

"I'm not. I'm going inside. This is uncomfortable and you are starting to hurt me." He let go immediately and started to sob again.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sara was quick about exiting the car and opening his door. She knew that he was in no condition to talk so she was being nice to him.

"Come on. It's time for bed." She touched his hand and he moved willingly wherever she wanted as long as he could hold her hand. She led him straight to the bedroom.

"I get to sleep in bed? With you?"

"The bed, yes. With me, no. We still need to talk and we will do that when you are sober." He sat heavily on the bed and since he hadn't released her hand, she fell forward and had to catch herself on his shoulders.

"Get some sleep." He laid back because he didn't want her angry at him again, but he still had her hand in his clutches.

"Gil, I need my hand back." She tried to wrestle her hand back and the harder she pulled, the more steadfast he became. She eventually gave up and lay next to him.

Grissom began whimpering in his sleep.

"Talk to me. I love you. No, don't leave me!" His eyes opened wide with fear on his last statement. He looked around and noticed Sara was gone.

"Sara?" His own voice gave him a headache and he clutched his hand to his head. She had heard his nightmare and had gotten up to get him some water.

"Here. Sip this and take these." She said quietly. He did as he was told and allowed her to coax him back to sleep. Sara left the room this time and retreated downstairs. She curled up on the couch with a book and the blanket that he had been using for the last week. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Grissom woke up for the second time, much more alert and aware. He recalled the events of the past day and groaned. At least he had gotten Sara to talk to him again, but where was she? He looked at the clock and it wasn't time to get ready for work yet and he couldn't smell either food or coffee. He got up and went in search of her. He found her on the couch he was intimately familiar with by now. He saw the book on the floor next to the couch and then saw residual tear stains on her face. It pulled at his heart strings that he had hurt her so deeply that she was still crying about it week later. This was not the first time that he had hurt her with his words or actions, but it was the first time since they had gotten together. He remembered when they first got married and they stayed up all night and day just talking. She told him that she had forgiven him for all the times that he had hurt her and apologized for the Hank fiasco. He had apologized for all of his transgressions and promised to never purposely hurt her again. Even though this was accidental, he still felt incredibly guilty for it. He went to the kitchen to brew some coffee and decide to let her sleep a little longer.

The aroma of coffee brewing woke her and also told her that her husband was awake.

"Gil?" She called and stretched the sleep from her body at the same time. He appeared bearing two cups of coffee and a tray of fruit.

"Good evening." He began.

"Good evening." She was going to wait for him to start before she would direct his brain in the direction it needed to go. She smiled in thanks when he handed her the steaming cup of caffeine.

"Sara, I have wracked my brain trying to figure out how I've hurt you so bad. Catherine and Jim both said it was obvious, but neither one of them would tell me what it was I'd done. The only thing that I could come up with was that I put work ahead of you, but that has never seemed to bother you in the past."

"You're on the right track. It's not that you blew me off for work; we both do that all the time. It's the fact that you put work ahead of my medical needs. What if it were something other than my foot like a prenatal check up or something more serious than an x-ray? Then what?" She could see the figurative light bulb shining bright over his head at the exact moment she said the word 'medical'. He was down on his knees and took the mug out of her hand so he could hold them tightly on his grasp.

"Honey, I didn't even consider that. I'm a horrible person. Can you ever forgive me?" He had tears streaming freely down his face now.

"Gil, you are not a horrible person. I can forgive you. Do you swear never to blow off another doctor's appointment again? I do understand that there are exceptions, but we will make those decisions when the time comes."

"I promise. I love you." He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too." She told him and was amused when he cautiously twined his arms around her. It was tortuous how slow he was leaning in to kiss her. Finally she grabbed his neck and forced his head down to hers, but almost immediately broke the kiss.

"Yuck." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yuck?" She laughed and he felt his heart freely hand itself over to her just to hear that sound again.

"Yes. Yuck. Morning breath plus stale scotch equals yuck and you need a shower." She playfully tried to push him away.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. After you are clean and smell good again, you can make me something to eat." She teased about the cooking, but he bowed in a courtly fashion.

"Your wish is my command." She laughed when he bowed for her, but on the inside he meant every word. Once he disappeared from sight, Sara raced to the phone.

"_Willows." _

"Hey Cath."

"_Hi Sara, what's up?" _

"Well I was right about Gil. When you didn't help him, he went to see Brass. Brass got him drunk and now he isn't feeling well. He is going to stay home tonight and I will cover his shift for him."

"_Ok. Is everything peaceful in Grissomland again?" _

"Yes. We talked. I gotta go if I want to be on time tonight." Catherine laughed and said her farewells.

Grissom exited the shower to find Sara preparing to go in.

"Where are you going? You have the night off."

"No, I don't. You do. I called you in sick. I told Catherine that you weren't feeling well because after she didn't help you, Brass got you drunk. So, I am covering your shift tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I need to get moving. Thanks for the coffee." She disappeared behind the door the retain some of the heat Grissom had left in there. She was efficient with what little time she had before she had to leave. She made it to the kitchen brushing her hair into a ponytail as Gil put the finishing touches on her lunch.

"You are beautiful. Here's your lunch."

"Thanks. Get some rest, I've gotta go." She kissed his cheek and called over her shoulder.

"I'll give you a better one later. I'll call you if I am going to be late." The door clicked and Grissom went into their office. He also called a local florist to send flowers to Sara. He wanted to do something really nice for her and set himself to work.

"Excuse me Sara? You have a package you need to sign for." Judy found her in one of the layout rooms about halfway through the shift. Sara left Greg with the evidence and followed Judy to the front entrance. She signed for the large vase of flowers and delivered them to the break room. She snatched the note and noticed it was faxed.

_Sara,_

_I figured that since the lab was where my idiocy occurred that this is where it should end. I understand why you were so angry and I'm sorry. (I'm also sorry you were that angry because the couch is extremely uncomfortable ____ ) I've missed you this past week and was miserable without you. I love you so much! (Even more than my bugs ____ )_

_Always yours,_

_Gil_

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and pocketed the note. This is how Catherine found her.

"Wow, when Gil apologizes, he goes all out doesn't he?"

"Yes. I even got an actual note this time and not 'from Grissom'. He faxed it to the florist. He must be feeling a little better." Catherine smiled and hugged Sara.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. Is that because you two have fully made up?"

"No, we didn't have time. It is something I am planning to take care of when I get home though."

"What's it like with him, if you don't mind my asking." Sophia walked in at that moment and Sara was sorely tempted to rub her nose in it, but chose not to.

"I would prefer not to answer that question. It's too personal."

"What's too personal?" Sophia asked.

"Gil's skills." Catherine said before Sara could stop her.

"Well I guess its back to work for me." Sara said and started to walk toward the door and stopped.

"Sara, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Catherine left the two women alone and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Sara began and was intensely curious to hear what the other woman had to say.

"I just wanted to say that I am happy for the two of you."

"Thank you."

"I know that you and I have never really gotten along and I think it's because we both had a thing for Gil." Sara waited for Sophia to continue.

"I want you to know that he and I are good friends, nothing more. We never had been."

"Ok."

"I know that you heard about him and me going to dinner. Did he tell you why?"

"Not really."

"He took me out because I was tired. I never really fit in here on your team. I wanted to leave the team and go back to detective work, and because of you."

"Me?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I was attracted to Gil and thought he would return my flirtations, which he did, to a degree. Then I saw him interact with you and knew that there was some kind of history there. I knew that he had already given his heart to you and that made me jealous. As I said before, I know that you and I have never really gotten along. I would really like to fix that." Sara was floored.

"Thank you for telling me this. I would like to fix it too." Sophia thought for a moment and decided that Sara was being genuine.

"Can you tell me something and leave it between us?"

"Depends on the question." Sara teased with a small smile that was returned.

"Is Nick seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of. Would you like me to see if he is interested in you?"

"Yes, but don't use my name. See if he is willing to go on a blind date with somebody he works with."

"Ok. I will talk to him then call you. I should get back to work before Greg thinks I ditched him."

"Me too. Thanks for talking Sara." Sara smiled and went off to find Greg. She happened to see Nick walking towards her in the hallway. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want to set you up on a blind date with someone you work with. How do you feel about that?"

"Depends on who it is."

"Well she doesn't want you to know yet. Just agree to go, please and I will take care of everything."

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you. Fair?" Sara smiled.

"Fair. I will let her know. See you later." Sara walked away and checking her watch, she was glad that shift was almost over because she was getting tired. She apologized to Greg and they kept up with their evidence.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Coming up soon, Grissom finishes making up to Sara for screwing up. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

Her phone brought her out of her trance.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, shift is over."_ The voice on the phone told her and she tried to hide her smile from Greg, though she had a feeling it didn't work.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to work late, but it has been a weird day. I'm on my way. I also need to make a small stop. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"_No, but I would really prefer it if you would come home first."_ Sara waved to Greg because he said he would pack up their work.

"Why? I'm sorry, it just doesn't make sense."

"_It will when you get here. I will see you soon." _

"Ok, I'm walking to my car right now. Bye."

"_Bye Honey."_ He told her and as she put her phone back in its place on her belt, she was confused as to why he would want her to come home first. She would soon be finding out.

She entered their home to the aroma of fresh cooked omelets. She saw Grissom at the stove putting the finishing touches on the two plates. What surprised her was that he was wearing a tuxedo. She watched him leave the kitchen and return empty handed which told her that they were eating in the dining room.

"Hi." He seemed to jump out of his skin.

"Hi."

"You look nice. What's the occasion?"

"You are. Come with me." He took her hand and led her in the same direction that he had just taken with the food. She gasped when she saw all of the flowers and the elegant table. He had taken the time to set the table with the fancy dishes. He used candles and even had soft romantic music playing.

"What's all this for?" She asked for second time while he helped her with her seat.

"This is the rest of my apology and because you covered my shift for me. I thought you deserved to come home to something nice."

"Thank you. Should I go put on something more appropriate?" She tried to rise but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"You are beautiful just the way you are." She smiled and they ate.

"So tell me about your day." He started.

"It was just a conversation or two that I had. Catherine asked me if you were good in bed." He raised his eyebrow.

"She was there when I received your apology and asked if we had fully made up. I told her that we didn't have time. That's when she asked what it was like with you."

"And how did you answer the question?" He asked.

"I told her it was too personal and that's when Sophia made her entrance." She paused to take a bite.

"This is really good."

"Thanks. Keep talking." Throughout the meal, they caught each other up on what they had been missing for the last week.

"What do you think Nick is going to do?"

"I think he's going to try and figure out who it is first. I hope he will say yes though. You are sworn to secrecy, you know that right?"

"Of course. I'm glad that you and Sophia talked about your differences." Sara tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go to bed. I made the mess, I'll clean it up."

"I still have that errand to run. I should get it done now so I don't forget to do it later." She got up once again.

"May I go with you?"

"No, it won't take long. I want this to be somewhat of a surprise. I will be back shortly. What ever you do, just don't change out of those clothes. I love that way you look in a tux." Grissom nodded and began to clean up the meal. Sara practically bolted out of the door. She knew that he was wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until later. His desires were beginning to get the better of him. After all, he was a man and he hadn't touched his wife in a week. A man could only take so much and Grissom was rapidly approaching his breaking point.

Sara drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit by too much. She made her way through the store and found what she was looking for almost immediately. After making sure that it fit properly, the sales person took the tags and Sara wore her new purchase home and was given a bag for her other things. She arrived home to see her husband putting the last of the dishes away in their respective cabinets.

"Don't turn around. Just meet me upstairs when you are done in here."

"Ok." He heard her leave the room and resisted the urge to look at her fleeing form. He put the last dish away and went in search of her.

"Sara?"

"Be right out. Just stand next to the bed." She called to him from the adjoining bathroom. She was in there touching up her make up and attempting to do something with her hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He answered back.

"Ok. This is what I wanted to get done before I came home." She told him as the bathroom door opened.

He felt the blood rushing south of the border the moment he saw her. She had gone out to buy a new night gown to wear for him. It was black and had a lacy top. At the waist the material was satin ending just below her ass. He was speechless as she approached him.

"I figured that since you got dressed up for me, that I could return the favor. Do you like it?" He stood there like an idiot and said nothing. The lack of blood in his brain could have had something to do with it. Sara slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and put it around her own.

"I think that it is time for an after breakfast treat. God, I love your body." She told his neck while steadily unbuttoning his shirt and moving towards his pants. He still stood there completely motionless and unblinking. She demanded his participation and placed his hands on her hips then kissed him. Her kiss broke him of his trance and he started to participate by deepening his kiss and tightening his grip on her body. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue began plundering her depths. His tux jacket was on the move again only it was him removing it from her shoulders and throwing in the direction of the chair he knew was in the room. His eyes were far to busy staring at the vision before him to be bothered with a trivial thing such as furniture. He ran his fingers over the lace and satin covering her body and felt his shirt leave his back. The phone rang and forced them to pause their current activity.

"Hello?" Sara answered, but Grissom had just been granted access to her body, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Oh hi, Sophia." Grissom took the phone from her.

"Hello Sophia, its Gil. Sara and I are both very busy at the moment. She will call you back later. Have a good day." He hung up the phone and made sure to turn off the ringer.

Sara giggled at his eagerness. He had just wrapped his arms around her body and the doorbell rang twice in rapid succession. Sara plucked his jacket from the floor three feet in font of the chair he had blindly aimed at and shrugged it on her shoulders again to go answer the door. Having felt the evidence against her abdomen, she knew that he was in no condition to see anybody right now. Sophia was at the door when she looked through the peephole. Sara opened it a crack.  
"Sophia, what's up?"

"A case, but Gil didn't give me the chance to say anything on the phone."

"I know I heard what he said to you. I'm sorry he behaved that way."  
"I'm interrupting make up sex aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's ok. The longer you wait the better it will be. Please come in. I'll get Gil." Sophia entered and saw how little Sara was actually wearing. She took a seat on the sofa and waited for Gil, whom she now suspected would be grumpy.

"Gil, Sophimmmph." He attacked her with his mouth and shut the door at the same time. She broke the kiss breathlessly and tried to talk to him, but he was busy attacking her neck.

"Gil, stop." He didn't hear her or chose to ignore her.

"Gil, that feels good, but stop." Sara backed up her statement by gently pushing him away. He looked stunned, surprised, and very aroused.

"Gil, you have company downstairs." She saw her words fighting through his lust addled brain.

"Sophia is here. There is a case. She's waiting for you in the living room." She saw anger in his eyes.

"I don't want to work right now, I want you. I NEED you." He tried to take hold of her again, but she shook her head.

"You need to talk to your guest first, I will still be here." He was grumpily putting a shirt back on and heading for the door when she stopped him with a hand on her arm.

"I want you too." He nodded and kissed her quickly before going to the living room. Sara just followed him.

"Hello Sophia. What can I do for you?" Grissom asked with forced politeness and took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but you hung up before I could tell you over the phone. There is a case with bugs. It was called in just before the end of shift, but nobody said that there were bugs and we didn't discover it until we got out there."

"Out there means in the desert, doesn't it?" Grissom sighed and Sara stood quietly behind him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Once again, I'm sorry." Grissom stood and excused himself and pulled Sara with him. Sophia stayed in her seat and Sara called behind her.

"Help yourself to something to drink. He'll be right back." Grissom pulled her in their bedroom with a fair amount of force. He was ravaging her mouth as if Sophia had never shown up.

"Gil, what are you doing?" she asked when he abandoned her mouth.

"Placing you first."

"That's sweet and Gil and really good. Oh god, so good." His hands had begun roaming and had found her breasts.

"You need to go look at bugs." She tried again.

"I don't want to. I want you." He emphasized his point by laying her down on the bed.

"What about Sophia? She's in the next room." She was fighting a losing battle. Gil Grissom was determined once he set his mind to accomplishing a task, and right now the task was named Sara. He grumbled and got up and opened the door slightly.

"Sophia, there is something I need to do. There is a pad of paper by the phone in the kitchen. Leave the address and I will be there as soon as I can. Tell the dayshift people to preserve my insects and take lots of carefully labeled photos." He shut the door without waiting for a response. Sara listened for the sound of their front door closing before she would allow herself to fully participate. She finally heard the telltale click and returned the passion he was oozing. She went right to work on removing his shirt again and undoing the buckle. He was utterly entranced by the fabric covering her slim body. His hands had begun their leisurely trek up her legs and moaned at the softness of her skin. She was doing her best to shuck his pants, but his weight was holding her down.

"Up." She commanded and he complied.

"Off." She pointed to his pants and again, he complied.

"Those too." She indicated his boxers.

"You do it." Grissom challenged. Sara got off the bed and knelt on the floor then looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Oh yeah." He missed the evil glint in her eyes because he had already closed his in anticipation. She pulled the blue fabric off of his hips to let them pool at his ankles. She took his straining arousal in her mouth and used her free hands to fondle his testicles. She continually brought him to the edge until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Enough teasing." He put his hands on her head to emphasize his point. She took the hint and it didn't take long to finish him off. He cried her name and she swallowed everything he had.

"Did you abstain for me?" She asked after he had her back on the bed.

"Yes. Did you?" He asked suggestively.

"Why don't you go find out?" She returned his smutty banter.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Fear not, they will finish what they started. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. I will post again soon. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

Grissom grinned mischievously at her comment and merely nodded. He got up and put his boxers back on then left the room. He returned a few minutes later with his hands behind his back.

"Do you trust me Sara?" She nodded immediately.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too Gil. What are you hiding?" Sara asked somewhat apprehensively.

"A few things. I am going to expand on one of your experiments. I need you to close your eyes." She did and he pulled scarf out from behind his back. He leaned in to kiss her and tied the scarf around her eyes at the same time.

"What are you doing?" She tried to remove the scarf but he caught her hands.

"Trust me, please? Or should I tie up your hands at the same time?" She relaxed in his grip.

"I trust you and before you ask, no, I can't see anything."

"Good." His hands once again began to roam around her body and she gasped with every touch. He could tell that her other senses were starting to heighten with the loss of her eyesight. He gently moved the straps off of her shoulders and kissing the newly exposed skin in its wake. Sara was moaning with every movement of his lips and tongue. Every so often, he would move up to kiss her and his passion was returned ten-fold.

He finally had her completely naked and on display for him. This is when he brought the other object out of hiding. He opened the cap as quietly as he could, but she still heard him.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing." He answered and she actually laughed.

"I can tell. What are you playing with?"

"I'm going to finger paint." She laughed and he demonstrated his point by dipping his fingers in the substance and painting pictures on her body. Her laughter ceased and turned into moans of pleasure. He spent a long time 'painting' on her body.

"What are you painting with?" She asked breathlessly.

"Chocolate syrup. It's time to clean my canvas." She moaned.

"Is this what it felt like for you?" She asked.

"I think you are getting a more intense experience because you are relying on your other senses. I was able to watch you." Sara was enjoying herself so much that when it came time to clean her chest, she tensed up and shivered in the ultimate pleasure.

"Wow." She panted and he waited patiently for her to come down from her high.

"I'm not done yet."

"I am so going to do this to you"

"I look forward to it, honey. Are you ready for me to continue?" She nodded and relaxed for her tongue bath. He had eaten all of the chocolate off of her as she reached orgasm for the second time. She felt him part her legs and heard him take his boxers off for the second time that morning. She felt the weight shift on the bed when he settled between her widely spread thighs. He rested most of his weight on her and she cupped his face to seek out his mouth with her own. He lifted and guided himself into her warm body.

"I love you." Sara breathed out.

"I love you, too." Together, they had a natural pace that worked for the both of them and accomplished the task at hand. They had their timing down well enough to be able to sense when the other was close. They always finished at the same time. He lay next to her and pulled her to rest with him while they recovered.

"You need to go look at the bugs for day shift." Sara told him and he sighed heavily. The phone was ringing and Grissom got up to answer it.

"Grissom."

"_Gil, it's Sophia. The dayshift guys were wondering if you were joining them." _

"Did they do as I had asked?"

"_Yes." _

"Then no, I'm not coming in until my shift starts. They can put the bugs on my desk with their notes and photos. Make sure someone feeds them and I will take a look at them when I come in." He could hear Sophia relaying the message to the crew and also heard them grumbling about it too.

"_They got the message." _

"I heard. Was there anything else you needed?"

"_No thank you. Sleep well." _

"Thank you. I will. Good bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Sara.

"Did you tell her what we were doing?"

"I didn't have to. She saw how I answered the door and then you blow off a crime scene to be with me. It's not rocket science dear. She even asked if it was the make up sex."

"What did you tell her?" He asked while crawling back in the bed with her.

"I told her the truth. She came in the break room while Catherine was admiring your apology. She put the pieces together. I don't want to talk about Sophia anymore." She kissed him and then put her head back in its resting place on his shoulder. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her. She reminded him to set the alarm which he did and then followed her into dreamland.

****

"You look better." Catherine observed quietly when she went into Grissom's office to update him on the case she was working on with Warrick.

"Thank you. I feel better."

"That good huh?" She teased.

"What do you know?"

"I spoke to Sophia. She really was surprised when you blew off the bugs and even more so when she called hours later and you still blew off the bugs. She said she tried to call you several times and by the time you finally answered, you sounded exhausted. I'm impressed." He fought the blush with every fiber of his being.

"How is your case going?" He thought that a subject change was in order.

"It's going fine. Warrick and I are headed to PD to question a suspect; just thought you'd like to know." Grissom nodded and Catherine retreated. Grissom turned his attention back to the bugs on his desk so he could figure out the timeline. He would never admit it, but the dayshift people did a fine job of collecting and preserving the specimens. He worked on the bugs until Sara came in at the end of shift.

"Hey. You ready to go?" She startled him.

"Yes. Let me inform the dayshift where I'm at with their bugs and then we can go. Are you hungry?" Sara's face almost turned green when he asked about the food.

"No. The thought of food makes me nauseous."

"I can se…." He never got to finish his sentence because she turned and ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. He followed her to see if she was ok and to make sure she didn't re-injure her foot again. She had a doctor's appointment in three days and hopefully she didn't have to wear the walking cast anymore. He saw her exit the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"I still feel a little woozy, but no more talk of food." He nodded and guided her back to his office. She agreed to wait for him in there while he delivered his message, so she picked out a book to read.

Grissom was gone longer than expected and when he returned, he found Sara asleep at his desk. He gently woke her up and she was genuinely surprised that she had fallen asleep. The pieces began to fall in place for him and he guided her out to the car. He explained his theory to her in the car and she agreed to his experiment. He pulled the car into the parking lot of local convenient store and purchased the necessary supplies. He was hoping that he was right and the thought of that excited him. She could tell what he was thinking about on he way home just by watching his body language. His excitement was exciting to her in a whole different way. She leaned over and put her hand very high on his thigh. He didn't seem to notice until she moved her hand inward.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He put his hand on top of hers to stall her actions while he was driving the car.

"I'm showing you what kind of mood I'm in." She leaned over further to whisper in his ear. He audibly swallowed.

"Um Honey, we still have a few minutes to go before we are home. Can you wait that long, then I will be more than happy to accommodate you." He was fighting very hard to keep his concentration on the road. It proved to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done because she didn't stop.

He parked the car in the driveway and she practically dragged him in to the house. Jim Brass was waiting for them when they arrived. He wanted to see if Gil wanted to go to breakfast.

"Hey Grissom, I was…" Then he saw Sara's face.

"Hi. Jim. Gil will call you later." She pulled him by his collar into the house. Brass thought it was funny, but left quickly. He didn't want to hear what he knew they were about to do. He got in his car as Sophia was pulling up.

"Hi Jim."

"Hi Sophia. Just keep driving. They are busy right now."

"Again?" Sophia was surprised.

"Again? What do you mean?" Sophia relayed the events of yesterday to her older companion and he was shocked into silence. The fact that he knowingly blew off work to be with Sara was amazing.

"Well from what I saw today, it was all Sara. She was pulling him into the house by his collar. I'm leaving because as happy as I am for them, I don't want to hear it." Sophia nodded and left a message on Sara's voicemail. Both detectives went home to rest.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Raging libido alert. Enough said.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

Sara woke that evening thoroughly satisfied and very hungry. She listened to the message from Sophia and quickly returned the call. Grissom came out of the bathroom still looking as smug as he did earlier in the day.

"You had better wipe that smirk off of your face by the time we get to work or everyone is going to know what we did today."

"They might know anyway if Jim says anything. I don't care what they think. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get out of my way. I'm hungry." Her statement forced Grissom to remember what was left in the car in Sara's haste. He ran out to get it and brought the bag in.

"Please?" He asked as he held the bag out to her. She took her piece of toast with her into the bathroom. She was quick about it and set it on the counter so she could continue eating. Grissom turned around and placed an omelet on her plate.

"Have you looked yet?" She shook her head and continued to shovel the food in her mouth. Grissom wasn't sure if she was even tasting the food at this point. He covered her hands with his.

"No one will take your plate away. Slow down. Let's look." She swallowed and together they looked at the test strip that lay next to her. They both had the same goofy grin on their faces when they saw the results. He kissed her but she broke the kiss to eat her food.

"Is there more?" She asked between bites.

"Yes I will make you more. Are you even tasting the food?"

"Sort of. It's delicious. Thank you." She was waiting impatiently for her next serving and tried to eat his.

"I said no one would take your plate away, that doesn't mean you can pick from mine. Yours will be ready in a minute." He teased. Thirty seconds later, he put fresh food on her plate. She finished her second helping at the same time that he finished his first.

"Do you want more?" He asked.

"No thank you. I'm full now. Please remind me to call my doctor in the morning to schedule an appointment." He nodded. She got up to go in the shower, but paused to kiss him properly. He moaned into her mouth and never realized that she was pulling him toward her destination until the kiss broke.

"Why are we in here?" He asked.

"Because I need to get cleaned up and I wanted help." She moved to kiss him but he backed away.

"You do know that if I go in there with you, we'll be late for work and just for the record, I would love nothing more than to join you; but I am still tired from the last workout you gave me." Sara pouted, but he refused to give in.

"Get moving. We need to leave in an hour." He turned her away from him and watched her strip as she walked away from him. He stood strong; leaving the temptation to join her to go clean up the kitchen. It proved much more difficult than even having her hand on his upper thigh and hearing her dirty suggestions on his ear while he drove them home earlier that day.

He and Sara arrived at work with ten minutes to spare. Sara cornered Nick and Grissom disappeared to get the nights assignments.

"Nick, have you thought about my question from the other day?"

"Yes. Here is my schedule. Let me know where and when. I'll be there." Nick seemed wary of being set up on a blind date with somebody he worked with, but decided to give it a try. He was good at letting people down gently; in fact he was still friends with every girlfriend he'd ever had.

"Great. I'll take care of everything."

"Hey Sara, would you like some coffee?" Greg asked since he was at the coffee pot.

"Umm, no thanks. Grissom made a huge breakfast and I'm still stuffed to the gills from it."

"Oh I heard you got stuffed alright." Catherine teased and when Sara cocked an eyebrow, she explained further, the men in the room refrained from commenting.

"Jim told me about it over dinner. Two days in a row. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Grissom said proudly, as he walked into the room. He took a seat next to Sara and handed out the nights work. Everyone left and Sara was stuck in the lab because of her foot. Sara immediately called Sophia and asked for her work schedule. It turned out that both she and Nick had the next night off. She made reservations at a nice restaurant and called both parties to let them know of the details.

Halfway through shift, Grissom called her.

"Sidle."

"_It's me. How are you doing?" _

"Fine. What's up?"

"_Wrong question, but the reason I called is because I want you to come observe a questioning. I am getting nowhere with this suspect because he keeps hitting on me."_ Sara laughed and that was music to his ears. Subsequently, he was forced to wait until she calmed down to continue talking to her.

"Alright, I'm on my way." She hung up and continued to chuckle her way down the hallway.

"What's so funny Sara?" Catherine caught her stride and waited for Sara to calm down enough.

"Can you… (giggle)….drive me….(laugh)…to PD?..(more laughing)"

"Sure. Take deep breaths and try to calm down before you hyperventilate." Catherine advised the still laughing woman. They were in Catherine's car and Sara's imagination was still controlling her laughter. Catherine walked with her into the station as Sara attempted to get serious again.

"Just watch with me and you will see." She was desperately trying to stifle the urge to laugh. This is how Grissom found the two women.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"I drove Sara. She couldn't stop laughing the whole way. What is so funny?"

"My suspect is hitting on me." Sara lost control again and this time she had tears streaming down her face.

"What is so funny about that?" Catherine was still confused.

"It's a guy. You should have seen his face when I went in the room to collect his clothes. He couldn't take them off fast enough. When I…." He was forced to stop because Catherine was now laughing as hard as Sara was. Brass and Sophia heard the commotion and wondered what all the fuss as about. Grissom explained everything again. Brass had a chuckle and was the first to recover, but Sophia was laughing almost as hard as the two women.

"Oww, my sides hurt." Sara complained through her own laughter that was subsiding.

"Can we work now please? Sara, you need to watch the interrogation and pay attention. I may need you to come in and help me. Here is a copy of my notes for you to look at. Catherine, please take this back to the lab and get it where it needs to go for me. Brass, let's go." Catherine took the evidence bags and the chain of custody forms with her back to the lab. Sophia returned to her work and Sara took the papers Grissom gave her and began to read. She had regained her focus and was now ready to work. After setting up the video tape that Brass had slipped her, Sara began making a list of questions to be asked knowing that Grissom would wait a minute before beginning.

Grissom took a deep breath and followed Brass into the interrogation room. Their suspect, John Brand, sat waiting patiently. He turned his adoring green eyes to Grissom the moment the CSI entered the room.

"Well hello Gil. It's definitely nice to see you again." John purred. Brass was keeping his smile in check, though it was hard. Grissom noticed the man's wandering gaze. He was quick and purposeful to sit and put his left hand on the table.

"Mr. Brand, I believe you know why you are here. Let's begin, shall we?" Grissom told him using an all business voice.

"Gil, did you know that when you speak with such authority, it's a major turn on."

"I'll be sure to ask my wife later." Grissom's comment had no adverse affects on the suspect, much to Grissom's dismay.

Behind the glass, Sara was smiling again as she read and listened to the interview. She was video taping the interview strictly for entertainment purposes, but she couldn't argue with the man. He did have a point. Grissom's voice was a turn on; especially when he was being authoritative. She watched the interview go nowhere and she moved to help him. She had her list of questions as well as the ones he had already asked. She was confident as she opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Mr. Brand, my name is Sara Sidle. I would like to ask you some questions. If you cooperate with me, then Mr. Grissom will stay in the room. If you don't, then I will ask him to leave. Is that okay with you?" John got serious real quick and decided to answer any questions she might have just so he could keep looking at Gil.

"Yes. Ma'am." He replied to Sara, but kept looking at Gil. Sara was able to achieve much better results than Gil had and things were progressing nicely until she asked.

"Where were you last night between four and nine p.m.?" He said nothing and Sara tapped Gil on the shoulder to indicate that he could leave. Grissom made for the door and when Brass blocked his view, he spoke.

"Wait. Don't leave." Grissom stood still, but didn't turn around. Sara spoke.

"You have to until the count of three and then Mr. Grissom leaves. One," John bit his lip.

"Two," John was twitching in his seat. It was obvious that he knew something or he was directly involved, but didn't want to say anything.

"Three. Goodbye, Mr. Grissom." Said told the men and John began to plead when Grissom left the room.

"I can't tell you where I was. They will get me."

"We will get you if the evidence tells us to. Talk now and we night be able to help you." Brass took the words right out of Sara's mouth. She felt sorry for him. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He was about her height and had jet black hair. He had a large frame and piercing green eyes like Warrick's. His clothes were disheveled as though he'd slept in them and he had stubble along his face due to not having been near a razor for a day or two. When he still had said nothing, Brass led him away to a cell under suspicion of murder until it was proved otherwise. For Grissom's sake, he and Sara both hoped that he was guilty. They were worried that he might turn into a stalker. He definitely had the potential. Grissom waited patiently in the observation room for Sara to join him as he knew she would.

Since her work was over, she let the laughter return only she kept it under control.

"Hey, good looking." She said once the door was shut and the video camera discreetly shut off.

"Thanks for helping me." She ejected the tape that she had made because she wanted to show Catherine.

"What is that?"

"Evidence." Brass knocked on the door.

"Did you get it?" He asked Sara. She held up the tape.

"Good. Shift is over. Let's go." He took the tape from her and left. Sara was standing in front of Grissom to give Brass a chance to get away.

"Hey, drive me back to the lab. I need to make a doctor's appointment and my purse is in my locker." He looked down at her face and gave in. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leading her out to the car. She was efficient about collecting her things. She had made her appointment from her cell phone in the car so there was no chance of being overheard. Grissom went into his office and collected his things to go home. He saw Sara in the driver's seat when he got outside. He climbed in the passenger seat and she spoke.

"Nick invited us for breakfast and since I got here first, I decided for us." He was suspicious, but nodded in acceptance. He closed his eyes since he didn't have to drive. When he opened them again he noticed that they were at Nick's house and not the diner.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGSRGRSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are we here?" Grissom asked and got out of the car when Sara did.

"Because he invited us." She pressed him up against the car door to kiss him. She made sure to park the car so that the driver's side was facing Nick's house. She used this to her advantage because during the kiss, she reached in his pockets and took his keys. She used her other hand to distract him. He moaned into her mouth then realized where they were.

"Honey, not here. Wait until we get home."

"Ok. Oh, I did agree with something that John said." She led him slowly to the door.

"What's that?"

"He said that when you speak with authority, it's a real turn on. I agree with him." He was forced to put the conversation on hold because Nick had seen them coming and opened the door for them.

"Glad you could make it. Come on in. Everybody is almost here." Gil pulled Sara in by her hand and Nick was about to close the door when he saw the last car pull up. Brass and Sophia carpooled together. Catherine had just given Gil his drink and they looked up to see Brass enter with Sophia and a bag in his hand.

"Oh god; you told them didn't you?" He accused Catherine.

"It wasn't only me." She said in defense. Nick immediately took the tape and cleared his throat to capture the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ladies and gentleman. Today we have for your viewing pleasure an educational tape on how to interrogate a suspect. Please save all critiques and applause until the end. This tape was provided by our very own Sara Sidle and Jim Brass." Everyone gathered around the television and Grissom found himself trapped. He also noticed that Sara was not sitting at his side. The team watched the tape that Sara had made and withheld all criticism as promised, though it was hard. Catherine and Sophia both had tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Grissom looked around and noticed that by the time Sara made her entrance, everybody in the room was wiping their eyes and clutching their stomachs.

When the tape ended, everybody was laughing, including Grissom.

"Nice move from Sara on how to get someone to talk. Dangling the carrot in front of the horse. Effective." Warrick commented.

"Are you sure Sara was dangling the carrot?" Greg teased and everybody laughed even harder.

"I liked Brass' move to block the view of Grissom and John's pleading as a result." Sophia said.

"Sara, way to stick to your guns with the counting. That was awesome. You will make a great mother one day." Catherine told her and Sara nodded in thanks. She glanced at her husband, not sure if he had forgiven her yet. Grissom cleared his throat.

"I am glad that you all had fun at my expense. If I tell you a secret, will the teasing stop as of this moment?" He waited while everyone except Sara nodded their heads. Sara shook her head no and made to leave the room. She was going to have as much fun with this as she could. He grabbed her arm on the way out.

"Will you at least save it for when we are at home alone?" She thought about it and nodded. He kept her in his grasp and began to speak once again.

"Yesterday before shift, Sara and I found out that she is pregnant. Nothing is official yet, but the home pregnancy test confirmed it." He and Sara were completely engulfed in the group hug.

"Stop hugging me." Grissom commanded the group. Only Sara held on and took it a step further by nuzzling into his side. He returned the gesture by holding her.

"Hey everybody. I invited you over for food, so let's eat." Sara's face turned sour again at the mention of food.

"No thanks. Excuse me." She rushed off to the bathroom and Grissom followed her. When she joined everyone again, she sat on the couch with a book and told everyone else to eat. Catherine finished quickly and went to join Sara.

"So truthfully how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. In the morning, I get sick at the mere mention of food, but in the evening I have a ravenous appetite. Last night before shift, I ate two whole omelets." Sara explained.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that you were stuffed. I am happy for you and I plan to spoil this kid rotten." Sara chuckled.

"Thank you. We haven't even seen the doctor yet and I believe you about spoiling him or her." Catherine gave her a hug as everyone else was joining in.

"Hey, I want a turn to hug the mommy of my future niece or nephew and it's my house. I should get to go first." Nick said and pulled her up for his turn. Everyone laughed and Grissom realized just how much of a family they were. He watched as each person in the room took his or her turn to hug Sara. He finally got to her and held her tightly. He wanted to kiss her, but not in front of an audience.

"Yo man, we hugged her, you gotta kiss her." Warrick told him. Grissom grinned and uttered a very un-Grissom sentence as he placed his hand on her would be belly.

"I already did kiss her. How do you think she got pregnant, immaculate conception?" Sara snorted and he earned himself a laugh.

"We're still waiting." Brass said once the laughter died down.

"Fine." Grissom stood up and pulled her around to face him. She saw his serious face and started to smile. Her smile turned into a giggle, which progressed naturally into laughter.

"What's so funny?" She leaned up to whisper in his ear and completely disregarded Greg's question.

"I'm sorry but I saw your bedroom eyes and knowing that we have an audience, it was just funny." Grissom blushed lightly and decided that she was pressed up against him that he would kiss the laughter right off of her face. He was faster this time when he cupped her face and leaned in. Their friends cheered to break them apart because they didn't want to see tongue action.

"So, Sara you never answered us; what was so funny?" Greg tried again.

"Nothing. It's private." Grissom answered for her.

"Is he a good kisser?" Catherine asked.

"Yep." Sara answered proudly.

"Is Sara?" Nick asked the boss.

"Best lips I have ever had the pleasure to kiss." Sara blushed through her smile. After idle chit chat, Nick shooed everyone out of his home so he could get some rest. Grissom was outside reaching in his pocket only to just learn that his car keys were not there. He looked up to tell Sara this only to see her standing there with them dangling from her delicate fingers.

"I didn't want to you run away before we finished teasing you." He snatched them from her grasp and held her door open for her.

Sara talked Gil into going out for dinner that night. She wanted to spy on Nick's blind date with Sophia. She made sure that they sat where they wouldn't be seen. Grissom found out and after being upset with her for interfering in other people's lives, he was just as curious as she was at how this would turn out. Nick was surprised when he saw Sophia walk up to the table. He recovered and remembered his manners. By the time Grissom and Sara had to leave for work, things seemed to be going very well. Sara had called Nick at the end of shift and when Sophia answered, Sara congratulated them and went to her appointment to remove the cast.

Over time, Sara's walking cast had been removed and her doctor had confirmed the pregnancy. She was still bound to the lab because of the baby, but she didn't mind. The only thing that upset her was; except for Catherine, Nick and occasionally Grissom, most people treated her like glass. They wouldn't let her do anything for herself and somebody even yelled at Nick to be 'nicer to Sara in her condition'. Sara had heard this and waited for Nick to stop laughing.

"She doesn't have a condition. She's pregnant, not breakable and if she had heard that she would be really pissed. My sisters all have kids and each one of them lead very active lives. The baby is well protected. You should all know this from growth and development." Nick turned around and found Sara in the hallway.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. Thank you." Grissom saw her give him a hug and then the tear that ran down her face.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired of people treating me like I'm going to break. Nick defended me and I told him how much I appreciate it." She was wiping a few stray tears off her face.

"Damn hormones."

"Well, you're in the home stretch right? How much longer?" Nick asked in comfort.

"A few weeks to go. I'm ready to be done. I miss my old body and I miss coffee." She was now eyeing Grissom's cup with want.

"Almost done, honey. Now go back to work. We need to leave on time today because of our appointment." He gave her temple a quick kiss and walked away. Nick walked with her to the lab she was in. He tried to pry information out of her.

"So, have you picked out a name?" She smiled.

"We have."

"Well come on, tell me."

"Nope. Nobody finds out until the baby is here. Thanks for the walk Nick." Nick took the hint and left her to her work. Sara spent nearly all of her time on cold cases these days.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, Grissom will face another battle with Sara.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. Please keep them coming. I will post again soon. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	15. Chapter 15

The very next week, Sara was walking into the break room. She had a feeling that the baby was coming early and had told Grissom as much. He didn't believe her only because the doctor had told her at least one more week. She kept up her argument in the hallway.

"I'm telling you Gil, it's going to be any time now."

"Honey, your doctor, a guy trained in this specific area, says at least one more week."

"No doctor can compete with mother's intuition. I have a feeling the baby will be here by the end of the week."

"I smell a bet." Greg said.

"Five dollars. Pick the date and the time. The mother may go first. If there is no winner, then the money goes to the baby. Who's in?" Sara turned around.

"My pants don't have any pockets. May I have five dollars please?" She held out her hand expectantly. Grissom went ahead and took ten dollars out of his wallet while Greg supplied the calendar. Nick was on the phone calling Sophia to come in and bring Brass. Sara had picked out that the baby would be here by tomorrow night. Grissom picked the same day one week later. Catherine was comical and put her hands and ear to Sara's belly.

"What did you say; you're coming on Friday morning? Ok, then, that's where I will put my money." Sara laughed and was forced to wait while Nick, Greg, and Warrick copied Catherine's idea. Greg took off with the calendar to collect more money and Grissom allowed it because there was only one assignment that night. He put himself on it against Sara's wishes.

"I'm telling you Gil, this baby is coming soon. I want you accessible."

"I have my cell and I don't agree with you." She walked in the hallway with him.

"If I am right, then you have to kiss the ground I walk on in the lab for the first week I am back to work."

"And if I am right then…" He whispered the last part in her ear and by the way she was blushing, it was something dirty.

"Deal." They shook hands on it and parted ways. Sophia and Brass came in and found Sara. Both of them gave her a belly rub.

"So who do I give my money to?" Brass asked.

"It's five dollars to pick the date and time. You need to find Greg. He's around here somewhere." Nick told them and looked at Sophia affectionately. Only Sara and Gil knew of their relationship and it would stay that way until Nick and Sophia told everybody.

The very next day, Sara proved herself right. She woke up only an hour after going to bed. She breathed through the contraction and when it passed, she turned to Gil.

"Gil, wake up." He simply rolled over and another contraction hit her.

"Oww." She breathed through it again.

"Gil, wake up." She shook him harder this time.

"What; we just went to bed." She didn't answer him because her contractions were coming quickly.

"Gil, now!" He finally rolled over to see her breathing long and slow.

"What do you need?"

"A ride to the hospital. My water just broke." They both looked under the covers to see them all wet. Gil was wide awake now. He got up and changed his boxers before getting dressed. He had her bag by the front door ready to go. Sara got up to change her pants.

"They're all wet and I don't want to get the car all smelly." She bent over in pain and forced herself to breathe through it. He helped her out to the car which was good because she was having trouble standing up straight. He called Catherine on his way to the hospital.

"_What?"_ She answered the phone and it was obvious that she had been sleeping.

"It's Gil. I'm just letting you know that we won't be in tonight. We are on our way to the hospital. Sara's water broke."

"_Really? That's so exciting. I will call the gang and we'll see you later."_ She hung up the phone before he could say good bye.

"Call Nick to warn him. We don't want Sophia to answer again." Sara suggested. He nodded and passed the message along. He turned off his phone and parked the car in the lot. Once they were in the room, Grissom called the lab to let Ecklie know what was happening.

Every member of the team had come in for a short visit before heading into work. Nick was the last one to see them. The doctor came in to check Sara's progress and told her it was almost time to push.

"Call us when the baby is here." Nick said after and left with Sophia. He went into work and relayed Sara's progress. Greg happened to see the calendar he made on the wall.

"Hey look. If the baby is here in the next four hours, then Sara wins the pool."

"Well at least Gil won't argue with mother's intuition again." Catherine said as Ecklie joined the team assembled in the room.

"Since we are down two CSI's and could not find a decent replacement, I will be working in the field again until Gil returns and filling in for Sara when I am needed. Catherine, you will be acting supervisor because you know the team and how they work best." Catherine was floored by this revelation. She never in a million years thought that he would be so generous as to help them. She handed out assignments and made sure Ecklie knew that he was not the lead on the case that he was assigned to. She figured it was a good opportunity for him to see just how efficient this team was.

In the hospital room, Sara was sweating profusely and working very hard to get the baby out of her body. The pain was an equal rival to the urge to push and she was getting nowhere fast. She had been working for an hour.

"Sara, honey, you need to push him out. The sooner you do, the sooner it will all be over."

"You try it. It hurts, dammit!" She snapped at him.

"He's right Sara. I want three good, hard, strong pushes right now." The doctor told her. She obeyed and let Gil help her sit up a little. After the third one the doctor told her to take a breath and do it again.

"The head is almost out. If you stop now then he will go back in and you will have to start all over again. Push now." The doctor ordered her and it seemed to be working because she was working through the pain.

"AAAHHHRRRRGGHH!!!" She was grunting and gasping for breath.

"Whoa." Sara's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"The head is out. It's all down hill from here. One big push and he will be born. Gil, sit her up a little more so you both can see." Gil did as he was told. He and Sara watched their son enter the world through her hard work. Gil caught her as she fell back panting and crying. Grissom let a few tears shed once he heard his son cry for the first time. He took his camera out and captured his first few minutes of life on film. The doctor was still busy with Sara, so he watched two nurses fuss over his son. They brought him over so that Sara could hold him and the nurse took pictures of the new family. He leaned over to kiss her and unknowingly the nurse captured the moment on film, then set the camera down.

"We need to call the team." He whispered.

"Go ahead. I'm too tired." She fell back once her son was taken from her to go be cleaned up.

"_Willows." _

"Are you busy?"

"_Not at all. How is Sara doing?" _

"She's sleeping. The baby arrived at eleven fifty p.m. Eight pounds, seven ounces and twenty inches long."

"_What's the name? Since you still haven't told us if the baby is a boy or girl." _

"We have a boy. His name is Gil Jr." He had to hold the phone away from his ear when she squealed.

"_I am so happy for you two. We will be there after shift. Bye."_ He turned to Sara.

"She hung up on me. She got what she wanted and hung up. I feel so used." He joked and she laughed tiredly before dozing off.

Sara heard the sound of her door opening. She was pleasantly surprised to see the nurse push the bassinet in.

"Someone is hungry. After we massage you, then you can feed him. Are you planning to breast feed?"

"I'd like to try." Sara answered and reached for Grissom's hand. He was there in an instant and then the doctor walked in for her half hourly uterine massage. The doctor had been performing these on her since Jr. had been born several hours previous.

"He's definitely more handsome now that he isn't covered in blood. Ready Sara?"

"No."

"Too bad. Brace yourself." He opened her legs and observed all the gushing that still occurred. Sara tried not to cry out in pain this time because she didn't want to scare the baby.

"It's getting better, but still not where I would feel comfortable letting you leave this room yet. I will be back in another thirty minutes." He covered her up and handed her Gil Jr. The nurse came in to show Sara how to breastfeed and Sara was disappointed when he wouldn't latch on.

"Gil Sr. likes to latch on, why not you little one?" Sara cooed to the baby and Gil flushed with embarrassment thankful that nobody else was around to hear it. The nurse brought in some soy formula and a breast pump. Sara learned how to use the pump and Gil got to feed his son. Sara took a picture to put in the baby book that Catherine had given to them.

An hour later, the bottles from the breast pump were collected on saved for when Jr. needed to eat next and the doctor returned. Gil put the baby down in the bassinet and did his job of holding her hand. The doctor was pleased that the gushing was indeed getting better. Sara only moaned in pain and there were no tears. Her grip told him that she was still in a lot of pain.

"It's working. If you are like this or better in another hour, then I will send you off to recovery." They nodded and Sara began to doze off again. He kissed her temple and watched them both sleep. He refused to let himself sleep until he knew for sure that she was going to be alright. He used this time to call Ecklie.

"_Ecklie speaking." _

"Hi Conrad, its Gil. Just letting you know that our son has arrived and I will be using one week of vacation time. Sara is officially on maternity leave."

"_I know. Catherine told everybody after you called her. You sound tired, get some rest. Congratulations."_ Ecklie hung up and left a thoroughly confused Gil standing there with the phone still in his hand. The doctor's arrival reminded him of where he was and he took residence at Sara's side.

"Sara, honey, the doctor is here. Wake up." The doctor was uncovering her legs as Gil woke her up.

"Not you again." Sara moaned.

"Yes, me again and hopefully for the last time. Here I go." He pressed and Sara tightened her grip.

"Much better. I like what I'm not seeing. The shots and the massages are working. I feel I can release you from here to go to recovery. The nurses will still do this from time to time and if it becomes a problem, they will contact me. Congratulations." He left the room and they waited for the nurses to come transport her to her new room. Once they were settled, Grissom took a nap and Sara fed Jr. She tried to breast feed a second time, but he didn't want to latch on. He drank the fluid Sara had pumped earlier and when he was done, she pumped again.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Some of you may feel I was a little too detailed, and I apologize for that. I actually went through something very similar with my second pregnancy. I had to have the shots and the massages, which are very painful. Hopefully this time around, it will be better. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	16. Chapter 16

Grissom had set his watch alarm to go off at the end of shift because he wanted at least one of them to be awake when the visitors arrived. He fed the baby and changed his first diaper with instruction. He had just gotten him redressed and swaddled when Catherine announced her arrival.

"Where is that baby?"

"SHHH!" Grissom hissed and pointed to Sara at the same time.

"This is the first real sleep she's gotten since the baby was born. She only got to the room two hours ago."

"What took so long? This adorable little guy is eight hours old already." Catherine continued to coo at the bundle in her arms.

"Complications. Her uterus wouldn't contract and kept bleeding. She's in a lot of pain." Grissom informed her.

"Didn't she use an epidural? That wonder drug saved me."

"I remember. I was with you for a short time while we waited for Eddie to show up. Sara didn't want one. She did it naturally."

"You were a good coach then and probably a good one now. She is one strong woman. I applaud her."

"Is everyone else here?" Catherine nodded and Grissom excused himself to go see his family.

"Here's the new daddy. Congratulations, man." Brass said and was the first to shake his hand. The rest of the team followed suit.

"Thank you, but Sara did all of the work. If Catherine ever comes out and you get a turn to come in, just be quiet. Sara is sleeping. She had some complications after the delivery and we only got to this room two hours ago. She is exhausted and in pain."

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"Her uterus wouldn't contract on its own. She needed drugs and massaging to help her. It hurt like hell." Grissom held up his very bruised hand as proof. Sophia was the only one to actually wince in pain. Catherine came out of the room surprising everybody.

"Gil, the nurse kicked me out. She is in there doing a massage. Get moving." Grissom turned to leave and he heard Catherine telling everyone how cute the baby was. He held Sara's hand and she squeezed it tightly, but didn't wake enough to open her eyes. She was given a fresh ice pack and allowed to rest again.

"It's doing well. We won't have to do this too many more times." She told Grissom kindly and Catherine returned with Brass.

Each member of his team slash family came in and held the baby. Grissom took photos of each one of them. Catherine had smuggled a camera in from the lab so she could put Jr.'s picture on display. Sara woke at one point and talked for a few minutes to Sophia before falling back to sleep. The nurse came in to check Sara one last time and was pleased by what she saw. Sara was happy that she didn't have to go through the pain anymore and was excited that she could take a shower in the morning. Nick came in after Sophia left.

"Grissom when you get back, I am going to request a night off. I am ready to take the next step." Nick showed him the ring he recently purchased.

"It's beautiful. She will love it. Let me know what night you need and I will make it happen." Nick smiled in appreciation and took his turn holding the baby.

"You look beat." Nick commented.

"I am. We were only asleep for an hour when she woke me up. I haven't slept since.

"Get some rest. I can handle it. I have ten nieces and nephews." Just then Jr. started to complain about something and Grissom watched Nick expertly change the diaper and then give him a bottle. Feeling more confident, Grissom allowed himself to fall asleep.

Two weeks later, Grissom had been back at work for a few days. He and Sara had worked out a schedule at home to ensure that they both get rest and spend time with each other. Tonight was the night that Nick was proposing and Gil hoped that all went well. He also hoped that it was a slow night so that he wouldn't have to call the young man in. His prayers were answered. It was a slow night and Grissom was able to catch up on paperwork. Approximately half way through the shift his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_It's Nick. She said yes. I was wondering, if you would be my best man?"_ Grissom smiled.

"I would be honored. Enjoy the rest of your night and I will see you tomorrow evening." Both men hung up and Grissom called Sara at home.

"_H'lo?"_ She answered quietly in a sleep encrusted voice.

"Hi, honey. I'm sorry I woke you."

"_S'ok. Jr. is about to wake up anyway. I can hear his breathing changing in the monitor. What's up?" _

"Nick just called. Sophia accepted his proposal and asked me to be the best man."

"_That's great, honey. I am happy for them, but now I need to go. Somebody else is demanding my attention. Love you." _

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up and checked to make sure that his office door was closed. He didn't want anyone to have overheard his conversations. It was Nick's news to share, not his. He looked back down at his desk and groaned at the massive pile in his in box. It was going to be a long shift fro him.

Shortly after Sara had hung up the phone, Sophia called. Sara was juggling a crying baby when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. It's Sophia. I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my fiancée start our relationship." _

"Congratulations and I was happy to do it." Sara had finally gotten herself and Jr. settled comfortably in a chair so he could eat and she could still converse.

"_You knew didn't you?"_ Sophia asked in a tone that told Sara she was slightly teasing and slightly hurt at the same time.

"Gil beat you by about thirty seconds. He told me that Nick asked him to be the best man. If you are angry, then you have my permission to punch his arm once or twice." Sophia chuckled.

"_I just might. I also wanted to ask you to be my matron of honor?" _

"I would love to. Have you already set a date?"

"_Not yet. As soon as we do then I will let you know. How is the little guy?" _

"He's eating. When he's done then we are both going to take a nap."

"_Is he breastfeeding yet?" _

"No. He doesn't seem to want to, so I pump and he drinks that from the bottle." Sara had laid the baby over her shoulder to burp him while she continued to talk to Sophia.

"_How are you doing?" _

"I'm good. Gil is a great dad and we take turns sleeping." Just then Jr. burped.

"_Was that him?"_ Sophia asked and Sara was fairly surprised that her son could belch that loud so soon.

"Yes. Don't ask me who he learned to do that from either?" Both women laughed for a moment.

"Why don't you and Nick come by next week for dinner?" Sara asked.

"_Sounds great. I'll call you later. Sleep well." _

"Thanks. Bye Sophia."

"_Bye Sara."_ Sara hung up the phone and put Jr. in his crib. She texted Gil before going to bed, **–Watch 4 angry woman. Love you. Going to bed. SG-**

Grissom was walking with Catherine when his belt vibrated.

"Angry woman? Are you angry Catherine?"

"No. Should I be?" Grissom shook his head distractedly and continued to ponder the meaning of the message. He would have to take it up with his wife later.

"Have you upset Sara?" Catherine brought him back to reality.

"No. She sent the message." It suddenly dawned on him who would be potentially angry. Catherine noticed the change in his behavior.

"Who is mad at you?"

"Sophia."

"Why?" Catherine was confused. She knew that the blonde had feelings for Grissom at one point, but had since gotten over them and had become very good friends with both Sara and Grissom.

"I can't tell you. See you later." Catherine was now extremely suspicious.

Grissom went back into his office and called Nick.

"_Stokes."_ He was out of breath essentially alerting Grissom as to what he was doing at that particular moment.

"It's Grissom."

"_You aren't calling me in now, are you?"_ Disbelief was extremely evident in the younger man's tone.

"No." He heard a huge sigh of relief over the line and identified with the feeling.

"I just wanted to tell the two of you to lay low for a while if you don't want anyone to find out. Catherine knows that Sophia is mad at me. Tell her I'm sorry for calling Sara before she did."

"_Sure. Is that all?" _

"Yes; good bye, Nick." Nick hung up without replying and that made Grissom smile.

****

Across town, Nick snapped his phone shut and turned to the woman lying half naked under him.

"Grissom said he's sorry that he called Sara before you did. He said that Catherine knows you are mad at him and told us to lay low for a while if we don't want to be found out yet."

"Okay." She wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment and she pulled him back down to her by way of a hand on his neck. Nick went eagerly to finish what was well underway when the boss called. He had a feeling that he would have to have this conversation with her again in the morning. He got off the couch and initiated a trail of clothes to his bedroom.

After shift, Grissom came home to hear his son starting to wake up. He knew that Jr. wasn't yet loud enough to wake Sara and decided to let her sleep a little while longer. He went in the nursery and picked up Jr. along with the necessary supplies to change a diaper.

"Hey little man. Let's let mommy sleep a little longer and then we will make her breakfast." He spoke to the infant while changing his diaper. Grissom continued a running monologue while he prepared a simple breakfast for Sara. He had set the bouncy chair on the counter mostly so he wouldn't trip while moving around the kitchen. As breakfast was almost finished, Jr. decided that he was hungry as well. Grissom heated up a pre-made bottle before freeing the infant from his confines. He walked in to his bedroom with baby and bottle in tow to see Sara just waking.

"Morning." She looked up in surprise.

"Hi. When did you get in?" She was stretching the sleep from her body while he watched.

"Forty minutes ago. We made you breakfast. Come join us." Sara smiled very grateful that he had let her sleep in a little bit. She grabbed the breast pump on her way to follow the men in her life. Grissom and Jr. were busy. They had made a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Gil fed Jr. while Sara ate her fill. She had the breast pump hooked up while they ate. Gil burped the baby and put him back to bed. He rejoined Sara as she was disengaging from the machine and beginning to make new bottles. She put her supplies away and slid into Grissom's lap.

"So, I was asked to do an important job at an upcoming wedding, but I don't have a date. Do you know anyone that might want to accompany me?" He pulled her down for a kiss.

"She asked you, huh?"

"Yep."

"I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you to the blessed event."

"You're hired." She said against his mouth. They enjoyed a mini make out session for a few minutes.

"I love you." Sara whispered in is ear.

"I love you too. How mad was she?"

"She was hurt that she didn't get to tell me her news herself. She called thirty seconds after I hung up with you. I really don't want to talk about Sophia right now." She stood and pulled him up by his hand and didn't release him until they reached their room.

"Honey, just how far are we going here?"

"Wait and see." She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He would be a fool to refuse her advances, but he was worried about her since she had just given birth two weeks prior. He never noticed his clothes evaporating from his body due to his worry about hers.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"Of course I am. I wasn't allowing myself to enjoy your charms because I thought it was too soon after the delivery."

"Well, we're not doing that. Feel free to enjoy yourself." She told him and laid her whole body against his. She continued to kiss him for a few minutes and shook her head every time he tried to roll them over. Sara clearly had other plans in mind and finally put them to use. She slowly used her mouth on her descent down his body. He understood what she was up to now and set his worries aside to enjoy her touch. He closed his eyes as the feelings began to intensify. He called her name when he couldn't hold onto his control any longer.

"Thank you. That was nice, but what was the special treatment for?" She kissed him before answering.

"Because you let me sleep a little longer this morning. Get some rest." She was already falling asleep with her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of his head and relaxed with her arms around him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Wasn't that nice of Sara? What do you think the team will do when they learn about Nick and Sofia. This story is starting to wind down and there are a only a few chapters left. Thank you to everyone who has left a review…I will post again soon. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	17. Chapter 17

Four weeks later, it was time for Sara to return to work. They had found a babysitter that they could trust, but Sara was still worrying about the safety of her son.

"Honey, relax. Mrs. Jax has babysat him lots of times."

"I know, but never for this long though. He's still not sleeping through the night. What if she falls asleep and he wakes up?"

"She can handle it. She did raise two of her own children. She knows how it works. Everything will be fine." He stopped his own preparations to ease her worries. She finally had calmed enough so he was able to finish dressing. After another moment, she joined him.

"You do realize what happens this week don't you?" He looked questioningly at her.

"I believe I won a private bet about Jr.'s arrival." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"You aren't seriously going to hold me to that are you?"

"Would you have collected your winnings if you had won?" He hung his head in shame and nodded.

"And no pairing me with everyone else either. I get at least one case with you."

"Yes dear." The doorbell rang the next minute and Sara answered it. He heard her greet the woman willing to sacrifice her nights so Sara could return to work. He joined the ladies as Sara was putting her coat on.

"Would you be able to stay a little later in the morning, I have a doctor's appointment and it's easier to get there from work."

"Sure dear, that's not a problem. Enjoy your first night back and I will see you in the morning." They smiled at her and thanked her before walking out the door.

As soon as they entered the lab, Sara stopped so Grissom could kiss the ground at her feet. She did this for every room that they entered.

"What's going on?" Nick asked the pair as they entered the break room.

"He lost a bet." "I lost a bet." They said at the same time.

"What was the bet?" Catherine asked extremely amused. Grissom spoke up.

"I doubted her maternal instincts. We made this bet the same day that Greg started the baby pool." Grissom explained.

"Oh yeah. Here are your winnings Sara. Congratulations." Greg handed her the envelope full of cash.

"My god, Greg, how many people did you get to play?" Sara showed Grissom the envelope she held in her hands before putting it in her pocket.

"Lot's of people. It was a slow night." Grissom disappeared to get the night's assignments. Sara's phone rang just as he returned.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. Welcome back." _

"Thanks. How are things going?"

"_Just fine. Are you back to your pre baby size?" _

"Yes, thankfully."

"_Good. The wedding is in two weeks. I have your dress picked out so give me a call when you get home; I will come pick you up." _

"Sure. I will be a little late though because I have an appointment at nine."

"_Ok. I have other news to tell you too. Bye." _

"Bye." Sara hung up the phone and looked expectantly at her husband.

"Alright, Nick, take Sara to a DB behind the strip. Be careful. Catherine, you Warrick and Greg get a double homicide at the Monaco. I will take a trick roll. If you need additional help then call me." He dismissed everyone and set to leave himself.

In the car, Nick could no longer hide his Cheshire grin.

"Two weeks huh?" Sara said and was glad that she was the one driving.

"Yep. What else did she say?"

"Call her and ask her yourself. Does anyone else know yet?" He was dialing and shook his head at the same time.

"They are going to kill you, you know that right?" He answered her while flipping through the speed dial list on his cell phone.

"No, they won't. You and boss man survived. Hey baby." He was talking into his phone now.

"No, I didn't. Can I?... Alright, hold on." He passed the phone.

"Hello again." Sara said.

"_Did he tell you?" _

"No, but he can't wipe the smile off his face. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"_Yes. We found out yesterday." _

"I am very happy for you both. Can I tell Grissom or would you like to do it?"

"_I would like to tell him."_ Sophia answered.

"Can I be there? Please?"

"_Sure I will call you. Can I talk to Nick now?" _

"Sure. Later." Sara handed the phone back to him. He finished his conversation and hung up mostly because they had arrived at the scene.

"We have to call her when we are headed back. Then she will come join us so she can tell him." Sara gave him a smile.

"Congratulations. Should we get to work now?" They got out of the car and saw Sophia standing there. Sara saw them both smile and quickly hide it. She leaned over.

"I saw that. Were we that bad?"

"You two were and still are ridiculous. Do you honestly think that no one ever saw any of the looks you shared? It was funnier when you were both trying to be discreet because the other was unaware. I caught you several times just staring at Grissom, and he you. Are we that obvious?"

"If I wasn't in the loop, then I would be suspicious." She told him and waited for her assignment.

"I will talk to her about it. Why don't you take the perimeter and I will take the body." Sara nodded and set off to work. Sophia joined her inspection.

"So when are you telling everyone?" Sara asked all without looking up.

"Soon. I will have to tell Brass because like you, I won't be able to work in the field."

"How are you feeling?"

"Uhg. I am so nauseous. It's worse in the morning, but there all day no matter what I eat." Sara gave her a look of sympathy.

"Talk to your doctor about that. Have you tried crackers?" Sara asked quietly.

"Everything. My appointment is next week. How's the baby?" Sara bent to retrieve some evidence.

"He's good. He's almost sleeping through the night. I got lucky because he is so happy all of the time." Sara smiled.

"That's why I wanted to come pick you up. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I figured. That's why everyone comes to our house these days." Sara told her and they both laughed. Nick looked up at them and smiled. He was glad that she had Sara to confide in. The scene was finished without incident. Sophia followed them back to the lab. Sara called Grissom to make sure he was there.

"He just got back and he will be in his office." Sara told the duo when they got out of their cars. Sophia agreed to wait while they logged all of their evidence to be processed.

"Come in." Grissom called from behind his closed door. He looked up to see Sara, Sophia, and Nick enter and close the door. Because Sara was there, he got up to kiss the ground at her feet. Sophia was highly amused. Sara sent an 'I'll tell you later look' to the other woman.

"What's up?" Grissom asked returning to his original seat.

"The wedding is in two weeks." Nick said proudly.

"Ok, I will be there. Anything else?"

"Yes. First off you and Nick need to get your tuxes by Friday and second, we found out yesterday that we are now expecting a baby." Sophia told him. He smiled in congratulations but remained seated. He did manage to send a quick heated gaze Sara's way.

"Was there something that you needed, honey?"

"Not really. Sophia is picking me up at some point today so I can get the dress she chose for me." He nodded.

"You just wanted her to see me kiss the floor." She gave him her 'Grissom smile'.

"Yep." She blew a kiss to him and left the office. Nick and Sophia left and returned to their work as well.

Sara's doctor's appointment went well and they were now headed home. Grissom placed one of his hands on her thigh while they were sitting at a red light. She looked at him with amusement.

"Don't call her right away. Please?"

"I hadn't planned on it. She wants to see the baby though. She'll know something is up if I don't call her soon though." He was beginning to massage her thigh and moving up at the same time.

"I have an idea. Let's get home. I need a snack." He said suggestively.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	18. Chapter 18

They were lucky, when they arrived home, Mrs. Jax told them that Jr. had just gone down for a nap. They said good bye to her after paying her. Grissom literally heaved Sara over his shoulder and carried her to bed. She wisely said nothing because she knew that he was determined to have his way. He quickly undressed her, but not himself.

"Time out. Let me call Sophia and tell her to be here in one hour." He sat back and waited patiently while she made her phone call. The second that she hung up, she found herself on her back. He covered her body and had his snack. Once she could breathe normally, she hopped in the shower. Grissom cleaned his face up and answered the door. Sophia and Nick were both standing there.

"Couldn't wait another two hours could you?" She teased, as Grissom granted them access.

"It's been more than six weeks, Sophia." Nick had a brief flash of pain flicker through his eyes at the impending forced abstinence. Sara rejoined them roughly ten minutes later with a baby in her arms.

"Who's taking him?"

"I will. Go have a good time." Grissom volunteered. The foursome packed up and left to go to their fittings. Grissom and Nick took the baby in Grissom's car and Sophia drove the ladies.

"He is so cute, Sara. Any more?"

"Thank you. We haven't discussed it. Gil was very anxious to get us home today. He wanted me to call you and see if we could go out tomorrow." Sophia laughed.

"I never would have pictured him to be that impatient."

"We'll see how Nick is when he won't be able to have sex with you for six weeks or more." Understanding flashed through the other woman's eyes.

"Would you like us to babysit for a while?"

"I think Gil would love that. We will return the favor for you." Sophia parked the car and they went into the dress shop together. Sara's dress needed no alterations and neither did Sophia's. They paid for their dresses and Sara agreed to keep Sophia's dress at her house.

Sara walked in the house and silently began to gather things that Nick and Sophia would need for the time that they had a baby in their care.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Grissom asked as he followed her. She knew that Sophia was letting Nick know what was happening.

"Here, take these things to Nick and Sophia. Tell them I will see them tonight at work." Sara handed him a diaper bag and the portable crib. He was confused but did as he was told after watching her walk away.

"Thanks Grissom. One of us will bring him back and we'll call you before we get here." Nick told him with a smile.

"What is going on?" Grissom was getting frustrated.

"I offered to babysit. Now we need the baby and the car seat." Sophia told him and Grissom finally understood. He gave them some last minute instructions and watched them drive away. He found Sara waiting patiently on their bed.

He groaned at the sight before him. She was wearing the same night gown he gave her on their wedding night. He had picked it out with her in mind. It was black lace and very short. It came with a matching thong to show off her legs. She had lit some candles to set the mood. When she saw him, she slowly stood up next to the bed to begin undressing him. She had gotten him naked and after that is when he regained control of their activities. She was helpless under him and loved every minute of it. A phone call woke Sara from the first restful sleep she had gotten since the baby was born.

"Hello?"

"_Are you still in bed?"_ Came the laughing voice over the line.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"_Get dressed. We are on our way and will be there in twenty minutes." _

"Ok. I will be here. Get your laughs in now. Your turn will be here soon enough." Sara told her and hung up. She didn't have time to wake up Gil. She took a speedy shower and had just put her clothes on when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door so Gil could sleep a little while longer.

"What did he do to you?" Nick asked at the sight of her.

"Wonderful things, Nick. Come in." They came in and since Jr. was asleep in the car seat, she left him there.

"So, was he any trouble?" Sara asked after putting things away.

"No. He was an angel. Thank you for letting us have him for the day." They stood up and Sara knew that they needed to get ready for work as well.

"No. Thank you! It was nice to be able to get some sleep."

"Sleep. Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you have spent this whole time doing." Nick retorted.

"We did sleep; eventually." They just laughed at her and said their goodbyes.

At work that night, Nick announced his upcoming wedding.

"To who? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Warrick told his friend.

"Ah now you will have to come to the wedding to find out. Here are your invitations." He passed on out to almost everyone in the room. Grissom came in and kissed the floor before speaking.

"We'll be there Nick. Congratulations." Catherine and Greg agreed quickly as well. Warrick hung up the phone.

"Tina and I will be there. I'm happy for you bro." Nick nodded and returned to their supervisor for assignments.

The day of the wedding arrived. Sara had found Catherine.

"Hey, can you watch the baby for a bit?"

"Sure. You look nice."

"Thanks. He just ate so he should be fine." Sara disappeared for a bit. Catherine was beginning to wonder where the new mother was when the music signaled the start of the ceremony. People watched Sophia's mother be escorted down the aisle. The next thing she knew, Grissom and Sara were walking down the aisle to join Nick already waiting at the front.

"They apparently know the bride." Greg said to nobody but everyone nodded in agreement. They rose to music alerting everyone to the arrival of the bride. Shock was an understatement when Sophia was revealed.

"When did this happen?" Brass asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders. Catherine looked down and Jr. had fallen asleep. It dawned on her why there were so many people at the wedding. Both Nick and Sophia came from big families.

The reception was a busy affair but lots of fun. Sophia announced her pregnancy to the large crowd. The applause was deafening and woke the baby. Sara calmed him down before she stood to give her speech. She had combined the right amount of humor with sentiment. Grissom's turn to give his speech and he had surprised all in the room, except Sara, at just how sentimental he could be. The night was filled with dancing and photos. The CSI's and police officers in attendance all had to leave for work except the newlyweds. Everyone went home to change and met again in the break room.

Seven months later, Sara received a call from Sophia and Grissom's cell was ringing with a call from Nick. They hung up at the same time. Grissom gestured to Sara so she could speak first.

"Sophia is in labor and she wants me to be there."

"Go, but if we need you then you need to come in."

"Deal. I love you." She sank into his embrace.

"I love you too. Did you ever think about having any more children?"

"Not really. If you want more, I'm not averse to the idea."

"I think I do. I really love being a daddy. Maybe I can give you a girl this time." He had his hands on her hips.

"Well then, I guess we're trying again. I need to go. I will call you later." She kissed him quickly and grabbed her things to leave.

Six hours later, Grissom called Sara.

"_What's the word?" _

"Hello to you too. Five centimeters. Nick is driving me insane. Come and calm him down after shift." She heard Gil laugh.

"_I will and I will relay the progress to the team. We all plan to be there in three hours." _

"Alright. I will see you later. Love you."

"_Love you too."_ They hung and Sara turned to Nick.

"Nick, go take a walk. You need to calm down before you pass out. Then what are you going to do when it gets really hard?"

"You mean it gets worse than this?" Sophia asked in pain.

"Yes. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Didn't you go to Lamaze classes?" They nodded.

"You know it will get worse. That is the only way this little one will come out. I am here and I will help you." She smiled reassuringly. Sophia grabbed her hand as another contraction began and Sara coached her through it.

"What is going on with you? You're an uncle; you should be used to this." She asked Nick. He was currently sitting down trying not to freak out.

"I was never this involved. I didn't know there was this much pain."

"Have you called your families?"

"No." Sara saw this as an opportunity.

"Nick, go downstairs and get deck of cards. Then go call your family and hers. They will want to be here for this." Nick nodded and did as he was told.

"What are the cards for?" Sophia grunted.

"So we can play. It might help you take your mind off of the pain. Let's go for a walk." Sophia nodded and let Sara help her out of bed. Sara made sure to leave a note for Nick and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later they returned to a frantic father to be. The doctor followed them in and Sophia lay on the bed. Sara stood behind the curtain until the doctor was done.

"The walking helped Mrs. Stokes, you are at six centimeters. Are you sure you don't want an epidural? The window is closing fast." Sophia was panting.

"I'm sure. Could you send Sara back in please?" Sara reappeared as soon as the question left her mouth. She handed Nick a paper bag.

"Sit down and breathe. You are going to be of no help to her unless you can calm down." Nick again did as he was told much to Sara's amusement. Sara held up the deck of cards.

"Do you want to play or go for another walk?"

"Deal them." She said and gripped the sides of her bed with a lot of force. Sara shuffled and waited for the pain to pass. She looked at the monitor.

"It's almost done, you're doing great. Just keep breathing." Nick looked up.

"Show me how to read that thing." Sara did and watched it while she dealt the cards.

"Ok, look. Another one is starting. See?" Nick nodded.

"Hold her hand and speak in calming words. Tell her to keep breathing and that she is doing great." Nick repeated the things Sara had said and saw that it was helping him too.

"Look, now it's ending." Nick turned to his wife.

"You did great. It's almost done." He kissed her temple. The game resumed and Nick watched the monitor.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I will be back shortly." Sara said about an hour later.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been really crazy. There is only one chapter left, but please let me know what you think. Reviews. are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	19. Chapter 19

She left the room to see Grissom coming towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. There wasn't much to do so I ducked out early. Is Nick still driving you crazy?"

"Not as much any more. I showed him how to read the monitor and they are playing cards. You wouldn't have recognized him. He was like a kid and needed to be told what to do. He hadn't called either family until I told him to do so."

"Hasn't he been through this a few times before with his sisters?"

"I asked him that and he said that he has just never been this involved before." Grissom kissed her temple.

"It's a good thing that you were here then huh?" She nodded against his mouth. They were about to go in but Sara saw the doctor so she had them wait outside.

"Is there a Sara out here?" She heard a moment later.

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's almost there. She's asking for you. Are you going to be there for the birth?"

"Only if she wants me to be." Sara said and led Grissom into the room.

"There you are!" Sophia exclaimed. Clearly, Nick was having the same effect on her as he'd had on Sara.

"So, what did he say?"

"Eight and a half centimeters." Nick said and Grissom took his cue.

"Nick, let's go for a walk."

"Grissom, when did you get here?" Nick followed him out the door.

"A few minutes ago. Come on. Sara needs a coffee and a snack." The door shut behind them. Sara took her seat next to the bed.

"Thank you. I love him, but his pacing was driving me crazy." Sophia said and grabbed her hand. Sara coached her through it.

"It's getting worse. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Sophia fell against the bed.

"It will all be over soon. Did you want to play again?" Sophia shook her head. It would have been pointless to play anyway.

"Another one is starting. Welcome to hard labor." She told the blonde and took her hand.

"Don't leave me." Sophia panted and Sara squeezed her hand.

"I will stay as long as you need me." Sara assured her.

The men returned to hear Sophia cursing out Nick.

"… his ass in a sling. Where in the hell is he?!" Grissom turned to him.

"You're up. You can do this. Send Sara out if Sophia will let her go." Nick nodded and took a big breath before entering the room.

"Hi Honey."

"Asshole." She grunted. Grissom had heard this and laughed quietly to himself. This is how Catherine found him.

"Everybody is on their way. What is so funny?"

"Sophia is almost ready to deliver. I had to take Nick for a pep talk. He just went in there and she called him an asshole." Catherine chuckled.

"I think I said much worse things to Eddie."

"I remember. I was there for some of it." He reminded her again and she nodded. The rest of the team showed up and Sara managed to escape for just a minute.

"I don't think she will let Nick come near her for a while. Please tell me I wasn't like that." She snuggled into Grissom's arms.

"You didn't call me any names, but the doctor did have to get assertive with you." Nick popped his head out.

"Sara, she wants you in here. It's time." Sara kissed Gil quickly and went back into the room.

Sara was in charge of holding Sophia up and Nick took a position near the foot of the bed so he could watch his child being born. Nick was speechless at the sight before him. He couldn't believe how amazing it was to witness a live birth. He had tears streaming down his face unnoticed as he watched. The doctor directed him to cut the cord and he did as he was told. Sara left the room as quickly as she could to give the new family some time alone. Grissom was watching the door and was at her side the moment she exited.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Nick will be out in a minute. It's his news to tell, not ours." He kissed her for a minute and then was content to just hold her. Sure enough, Nick emerged.

"Sara, Gil, could you come in for a minute please?" They were confused but followed him into the room. Nick placed the baby in Sara's arms.

"I would like to introduce you to Sara Gillian Stokes." Sara smiled and let a tear escape at the use of her name for the baby.

"I'm honored. Thank you." Gil held her and looked at the new arrival of the crime lab. Sara handed the baby back to the new mother.

"Nick you better tell them about the baby before they come busting down the door." Grissom advised and gave Sophia a kiss on her cheek.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations." He left and at the same time guided Sara out of the room. The rest of the team had their chance to visit the baby after Sara and Grissom said their farewells.

Four weeks later, Nick was paired up with Sara on a case. It was fairly obvious that he was suffering major withdrawal.

"Nick, you need to resolve that tension if you don't think you can hold out for two more weeks."

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be; how did Grissom manage to survive?"

"I gave him some oral assistance when he needed it."

"I never would have guessed you for that type of woman." Nick teased.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. How are Sophia and little Sara doing?"

"They're great. They have a routine established and I still do what I am told."

"Then you are doing the right thing. Is she still stressed out?"

"I think that she is still a little stressed. I'm not sure if I am adding to it or detracting from it." Nick confessed.

"Do something nice for her. The first time I helped Grissom was because he let me sleep for an extra forty minutes. He and Jr. made me breakfast. It doesn't have to be some grand gesture, just something to let her know that you care and that you are there for HER, not just the baby." She told him. He nodded.

"I will give it a try. Sara is usually awake when I get home though."

"You'll think of something." She reached over to pat his shoulder in reassurance. They had arrived at the scene at the same time.

***EPILOGUE***

Needless to say, Nick had overcome his problem and the family was flourishing. Sophia gave birth to three more children over the next ten years and having Sara as her best friend helped her through the difficult times.

Warrick and Tina split up over irreconcilable differences, namely Catherine. Warrick gave in to his heart's desire and eventually married Catherine. They were both extremely happy and made since it was a second marriage for them both, they worked even harder to keep it successful. They never had children of their own but it didn't bother them. They had several surrogate nieces and nephews to spoil, to which they went to great lengths to accomplish the task.

Greg found love at the coffee shop. Everyone loved Kristine, especially since she wasn't nearly as stingy with her quality coffee as Greg was. She regularly sent in a pound of the 'good stuff' to share with the team. Greg loved that she wasn't disgusted by his job and all that it entails. They married and started their family.

Brass was happy to be the grandpa, though depending on the child, depended on what his name was. He decided that this surrogate family of his was infinitely better than any relationship he was going to ever have with his daughter, Ellie. He regularly took turns with Warrick and Catherine to babysit all of the children.

Finally, Gil and Sara had a daughter, Nicole Sophia, shortly after Jr. turned two. Neither one of them was ready to retire and fortunately for them, Mrs. Jax was happy to continue being the nighttime babysitter. The children loved her as their grandmother anyway. The Grissom's made a point to gather all of the families together weekly to keep their friendships in tact and to let the children all play. Even after everyone had retired and the children had grown, the weekly gatherings continued without fail. The children, eleven in all, were all the best of friends and stayed together just as their parents had.

The End.

January 23, 2007

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGSR

A/N: I know the ending was short and for that, I apologize. As you can see by the date, I wrote this a few years ago and summarizing was the best way for me to end stories. For those of you also following Feeding time, I will try to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow. It's been crazy at my house lately and I haven't had time to write. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
